Into the Light
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Her life had been shrouded by the shadows of her past, always haunting her. When Ashley Seaver steps into the light, will it blind her or illuminate the path to happiness? Will be mini-epic
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guys! The FINAL voting process is well underway for the Second Annual Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds Awards hosted by Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. Links can be found on our profiler pages. Please come on over and take a look at this year's incredibly talented nominees and their stories. Two random voters (that vote in ten categories or more) will be selected to receive gift cards from Amazon. com at the completion of this year's awards. So, take a moment and join the fun. Please PM us with any questions.**

_**And don't forget that we've got quite the collection of fellow authors and readers interfacing over at Facebook. Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and/or "Tonnie Fanfiction" to join in the fun. Periodic announcements regarding our awards and ongoing work are announced there.**_

_**Thanks to everyone that continues to read, review, favorite and alert our work! You guys are incredible and we love hearing from each one of you!**_

**Also, if anyone has any threads they would like to see opened at the forum, please let us know!**

* * *

**Author's Note 2 - I had to do this mini-epic because I was disappointed with the resolution of Ashley's storyline. After all, they teased us with her serial killer father. We should really do something with the guy, right? Right. Anyway, this is a mini-epic that I intend to update every one to two weeks. I hope you enjoy it. Let us know!**

* * *

**Into the Light**

**Chapter One**

He was reaching for the dusty bottle of scotch...the one he only ever touched when he'd had a really shitty week...when the phone rang. Normally, that sound wouldn't have bothered him much, but it was almost one in the morning. And he'd been home exactly two hours.

In his experience, a ringing phone at that time of night usually indicated one thing.

A new case.

And after four days on the road chasing a serial arsonist intent on single handedly decimating the Mormon population throughout Utah, catching another psycho wasn't ranking up there in the top three things he wanted to do with the rest of his night.

Grumbling under his breath as he reached for his cell, he answered gruffly, his voice patently unwelcoming. "Rossi," he bit out impatiently.

"Dave?" an unfamiliar voice asked, the sound muffled by the noises in the background.

"Yeah," Dave answered, his brows drawing together as he strained to hear the woman talking on the other end of the line. "Who's this?"

"Dave, this is Andie Swann," she repeated again, plugging one finger in her free ear as she pressed her own phone harder against her hair, blinking as another siren shrieked in the background.

"Andie?" Dave echoed, his mind slowly kicking into gear as he remembered the fellow agent on the other end of the line. "What's going on?"

"Dave, we've had an incident tonight," Andie explained quickly. "Agent Seaver was involved. And since she doesn't know very many people in our unit yet, I thought..."

"Wait!" Dave interrupted, his heart thumping as he heard Ashley's name. "Is Ashley hurt?" he asked, his eyes already darting the room, looking for his keys.

"She's unharmed, Dave, if that's what you mean. But she's hardly what I'd qualify as okay," Andie murmured, looking through the open door of her new agent's apartment at the woman still huddled on her couch.

"What happened, Andie?" Dave asked quickly, spotting his keys on the coffee table. "Where are you?"

"We're at her apartment, Dave," Andie answered calmly, avoiding the question while providing the basic information. "The situation has been maintained."

"What situation?" Dave asked angrily. "You said she wasn't hurt, right?"

"She's got a few minor injuries," Andie sighed, watching as Ashley woodenly shook her head at another paramedic that approached her. "But at the moment, she's refusing medical treatment."

"For what?" Dave said, his voice just shy of shouting.

"Mostly just surface wounds. Listen, her father was being transported to one of the local hospitals this evening for what appeared to be complications with his cancer. He killed the two guards traveling with him and escaped."

Stiffening as Andie explained what had happened, Dave swallowed hard. "He came after, Ash?"

"Yes," Andie confirmed softly. "Dave...she killed him," the other agent said quietly. "It was a clean kill; there's no question about that. But...she's in shock, and I don't know her well enough to be able to reach her. I got your number from Will LaMontagne. He's the lead detective on scene. I was hoping..."

"I'm on my way, Andie," Dave replied swiftly as he stomped toward the door. "Just keep an eye on her until I get there."

"Will do," Andie agreed. "Just...," she said as she peered inside at Ashley's wan face, "just hurry, Rossi."

**/***/**

Dave made good time reaching Ashley's end of town, the mostly deserted streets free of traffic. Parallel parking behind one of the many police cars dotting the street, he quickly shoved the gear shift into park and shut off his own lights. Slamming his truck door as he climbed out, he looked around for a familiar face, finding none, he headed toward Ashley's apartment door.

Reaching the sidewalk, he was stopped by one of the uniformed cops. "I'm sorry, sir. No one is allowed in the complex at the moment," the young officer said, dropping his hand to his gun.

Dave impatiently flashed his own badge as he heard an accented voice call, "Y'all let 'im through, boys."

Glancing up, Dave met Will LaMontagne's gaze and nodded at the other man appreciatively. "Where is she?" he called as he jogged up the short flight of concrete steps toward Ashley's door.

"Still inside," Will answered, striding toward Dave. "It's still a mess in there, I'm afraid, but Agent Swann said we needed to let her stay put until you got here. I wasn't sure if you'd even made it home yet. When I got the call, JJ had barely stepped through the door."

"Thanks for calling me," Dave said gratefully. "You called anybody else on the team?"

"Nah, man...I figured y'all needed your rest. It ain't like we don't know what happened in there," he said, nodding toward the open door. "She was defending herself against a convicted serial killer. It's pretty much open and shut, Dave."

Releasing a relieved breath, Dave asked, "I'm assuming she hasn't given a statement yet?"

"Nah...I'm not even sure she's aware of what's goin' on, Dave. It took me twenty minutes to convince her to put the gun down once I got here. I don't think she even remembered who I was. When I got here, she was curled in a corner, rocking back and forth, holding the gun. She calmed down a little when Agent Swann told her you were on your way though. We at least were able to get her off the floor and onto the sofa."

"Jesus," Dave muttered, running his hand against the back of his neck. "That bad, then?"

"'Fraid so, mon ami," Will nodded gravely. "Listen, Dave, I can wait to get that statement. I'm assumin' you came over to fetch her, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Dave acknowledged softly. "Her mother is dead. No siblings. No anybody, as far as I know."

"Yeah, that's about what JJ had told me about her," Will replied, glancing down as the medical examiner's car pulled away from the scene followed by the coroner's van. "Well, the body's gone. We're going to clear out soon. This place isn't gonna be livable tonight, man."

"I'll take her back to my place," Dave said with a wave of his hand. "Andie said she was mostly unhurt," he prodded, looking at the young detective for confirmation.

"They scuffled," Will said slowly, uncertain how much he should tell Dave.

"Scuffled?" Dave repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Her father...he tried to...," Will floundered, at a loss for words. "He didn't, but..."

"Christ," Dave bit out, his eyes narrowing. "He tried to rape her?" he hissed.

"Honestly, Dave?" Will sighed. "I don't know. She's got bruises along her arms and the strap of her tank top on one side was torn. His face had scratches down one side like she'd clawed him. You do the math."

Inhaling deeply as he clenched his hands inside the pockets of his jeans, Dave nodded tensely.

"Like I said, Dave, she ain't real verbal right now. The most either Agent Swann or I got out of her was a yes or no answer. Hopefully you can do better."

"I'll try," Dave nodded.

"Just give me a call sometime tomorrow to set up a time to get a final statement from her, all right? I can put this to bed as far as the department goes as soon as that's done."

"Do you think we could do it at my place, Will?" Dave asked as Will stepped out of the way.

"No problem," he said softly.

"Thanks," Dave murmured before he disappeared into Ashley's apartment with a heavy heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note - So, I know I sound like a broken record, guys, but We've got less than two weeks left to vote in the Profiler's Choice CM Awards. ALL the details can be found on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. Links are in my profile page. If you've got ANY questions, PLEASE PM me. Also, for every person that votes in at least TEN categories, you are automatically registered to win one of two Amazon. com gift cards. So, please, put on those reading hats, grab a cup of coffee and check out the ballot. We have some great stories and fabulous authors up for consideration.**

**Also, we have a new forum article up for your consideration at the forum by one of our fellow authors, Kricket Williams called, "The Art of the Tactful Review". Check it out! It's amazingly insightful. Look for new articles coming soon by some of your favorite writers on the CM site. Anyone that has an idea that THEY would like to write for the forum, please contact me.**

**As always, I invited you to join me and tons of other authors and readers over at Facebook. We're having a blast getting to know each other, encouraging each other and swapping ideas! Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction."**

**As always, we thank everyone for reading our stories. Reviews keep me motivated to keep going, so, if you have a moment drop a comment. Thanks again for following our work.**

* * *

**Into the Light**

**Chapter Two**

As Dave stepped into the brightly lit apartment, the profiler in him automatically shifted into gear. His eyes catalogued the destruction around him with a clinical eye.

It was clear that the encounter had begun violently from the moment Ashley opened the door. The overturned bookcase in the foyer indicated that the struggle started there and moved forward. She'd fought, though. Shattered glass from broken figurines and pictures littered the floor as his feet followed the path the violence had taken only hours prior.

Swallowing, he noted the blood smeared on the wall. Somehow he knew it was Ashley's. The lack of a bullet hole made it impossible to have been her fathers. Pressing his lips together as he forced himself to turn and look into the living room, he fought back a howl as he got his first look at her.

Minor injuries, his ass, he silently seethed, meeting Andie Swann's eyes where she knelt in front of Ashley. Gesturing silently, he took a step backward and waited for the other woman to join him in the hallway.

Patting Ashley on the knee as she caught Agent David Rossi's eye from the doorway, Andie Swann murmured, "Ashley, I'll be right back." Hurrying toward the foyer, she found the older man pacing the tiled floor. "Dave?" she whispered, looking over her shoulder to ensure that her agent was okay.

"What the hell happened?" he asked gruffly, keeping his voice low. "I've heard it from LaMontagne, but I want your take on things. Do you think she was violated?" he asked, nodding over her shoulder at the frail looking woman holding herself tightly on the couch, a pillow clutched against her chest.

"Honestly, no. I think he tried, but she fought him off." Andie shook her head. "But she's traumatized, Dave. Badly."

"Who the hell wouldn't be," Dave hissed, his jaw clenching. "I just got here and _I'm_ traumatized, Andie!"

"Believe me, Dave, I understand," Andie replied softly, patting his arm. "Do you think you can talk to her? She's not responding to me," she continued worriedly as she glanced back into the living room.

Nodding, Rossi murmured, "Do me a favor. Go back to her bedroom and pack her a bag for a couple of days. I'm not leaving her here and Detective LaMontagne has already cleared the way for me to get her out of here."

"Sounds good," Andie agreed as she nodded. "It won't take me a minute," she said, quickly heading down the hallway toward the bedroom.

Taking a deep breath, Dave rounded the corner into the living room, his heart clenching as he got a good look at Ashley's face. Her eye was swelling shut and as Will had mentioned, she was covered in bruises. She looked bad, but compared to what he could have found, he was grateful. Taking the place where Andie had been, Dave knelt in front of her. "Ash?" he said quietly, willing her open eyes to focus on him.

He got no response, not even a blink of her eyes. "Ashley?" he said louder this time, taking her ice cold hands in his. Frowning as he watched her shudder, he tightened his fingers around hers as her eyes finally met his.

"A-agent Rossi?" she whispered hoarsely, his face slightly out of focus as she looked at him. Blinking, she tried to concentrate on him, but the effort was far more strenuous than she thought possible.

"Hey," he said softly, rubbing her hands between his. "It's me, honey."

Trying to control her trembling lips as she heard the sympathy in his voice, she swallowed. "I...I'm..."

Seeing her struggle for words as her eyes darted toward the blood soaked carpet on the other side of the room, Dave shifted so that he filled her field of vision again. "Ashley," he said calmly but firmly, "I want you to look at me," he ordered, releasing one her hands so that he could shrug out of his jacket.

"That's his blood," she whispered, her voice faint as her eyes stared at the spot on the floor beyond his shoulder. "I did that," she squeaked, her eyes widening in terror as her mind replayed those horrifying moments.

Wrapping his suit jacket around her bare shoulders, Dave said firmly as he tugged the sides together, "You didn't have a choice, Ashley. He would have killed you."

Warmth began to seep into her as his coat settled around her. Clutching his hands again, she shook her head. "I killed him. I killed my father."

"Because you _had_ to," Dave reminded her sternly, holding her shaking hands as reaction took hold of her small body. "He didn't give you another option." Glancing up as Andie walked back into the room, he nodded at her. "Sweetheart, we need to get you out of here," he murmured gently as Andie dropped the small satchel beside Ashley on the couch.

"Go where?" Ashley asked absently, her eyes threatening to close as she tried to force herself to struggle through the fog overtaking her.

He shook his head, rising from the floor and wrapping an arm around her back, helping her to her feet. "Back to my place. You can't stay here tonight."

Unsteady, Ashley clutched Dave's arm as she gasped in pain.

"What?" Dave asked sharply, glancing down at her as he tightened his grip around her. "What hurts?"

"My ribs...he kicked me," she whispered, grimacing in pain as Dave parted his jacket and eased her tank top up to see the damage.

"Hell," Dave ground out as he revealed her flat belly, now marred by a boot's imprint. "Ashley, we need to get this checked out...maybe some x-rays..."

"No," Ashley denied immediately, shaking her head frantically as her hair spilled around her face. "No!" she yelled, trying to pull away from him. The idea of anyone touching her right now enough to send her heart racing.

"Okay, okay," Dave soothed, keeping his arm anchored around her waist. "We'll take another look in the morning. If it looks any worse, we'll handle it then," he offered. "Deal?"

Nodding mutely as she subsided, she felt him sigh against her hair. Biting her lip as she watched her new boss exchange a concerned look with the man beside her, she blinked back tears. "Can we just go?" she whispered. "I can't...," she choked, her eyes drawn back to the floor where her father had died. No, that wasn't right. He hadn't just died. She'd killed him.

"Okay," Dave nodded, seeing that she was nearing her breaking point.

Dropping a pair of flip flops in front of Ashley's feet, Andie murmured, handing Ashley's leather bag to Dave, "Those ought to do for now."

"Thanks," Dave muttered as Ashley slowly slid her bare feet into the shoes.

"I've already put you on a week's leave, Ash. If you need more time, just call me," Andie said gently as she dropped a hand to her agent's shoulder. "You'll give me a call tomorrow and let me know everything's okay, right?" she requested of Dave.

"Of course," Dave averred, ready to get Ashley the hell out of this oppressive apartment. "Thanks for calling, Andie," he said, guiding the younger woman toward the door.

"No problem," Andie called as Dave whisked her young agent toward his vehicle. Staring after them, she just hoped David Rossi could reach past the trauma and draw Ashley back from the edge.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: Hello! Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum have signups in session through December 31 for our "Resolutions Challenge" for January. Rules and details are also at the forum! Please join us for the challenge that will kickoff the New Year._**

**_Also, we're going strong over on FaceBook. We've got some amazing authors and fun threads. To join the fun, simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction". There's loads of fun to be had by all. Join us._**

**_A special note to my readers...as Christmas draws nearer, so does my husband's return from the war zone in Afghanistan. This said, posts will be slowing DRAMATICALLY after the holiday. Bear with me. Slower updates are expected to last approximately a month. But, real life and a family reconnection will take precedence. I'm sure you all understand. But, take heart, a happy hubby makes an energetic writer._**

**_And as always, thanks to our readers! Your reviews and alerts make our day and we love hearing from you! We don't own a thing, but we sure wish we did._**

* * *

**Into the Light**

**Chapter Three**

Ashley remained silent during the drive to Dave's two story colonial, her eyes staring sightlessly out the window at the darkened streets while her mind was consumed with memories of the man she knew as her dad.

It hadn't always been bad. There'd been a time when she thought she had an ideal life. She'd grown up happy and loved by both her parents...or so she'd thought. Her childhood years had seemed so normal at the time. Her father hadn't been home a lot...always on the road with his job supposedly, but when he'd been around, he'd been a caring, attentive parent.

Now, however, she knew it hadn't been so much a need to provide for his family that had driven him as much as it had been his darker craving to torture and kill. For years, she'd thought that excitement shining in his eyes when he'd returned from his cross country trips had been for her. She recognized now it had been the thrill of the hunt...the buzz he had achieved from taking an innocent victim's life that had made him so happy.

She also now understood that restlessness that had plagued him before he'd commenced another haul. It hadn't been nervous energy. It had been his need to torture...to maim…rearing its ugly head...an urge he hadn't bothered to try and deny.

Even now, after everything that had happened tonight, it was still hard for her to accept that the same man that had rocked her to sleep at night and kissed her various scrapes and boo boos had been the same monster that had earlier today been ripping at her clothes, pressing a knife to her neck.

Feeling a hand covering her wrist, Ashley whimpered as she jumped in her seat.

"Ashley," Dave said calmly, grimacing as he watched her flinch at his light touch. "We're here, babe," he said, nodding at the windshield of the truck.

"Here?" Ashley repeated hoarsely, blinking several times as she forced herself to focus on the familiar voice speaking to her. Turning her head, she met the concerned stare of David Rossi. "We're at your house," she whispered, as much to herself as to him as her mind tried to process her surroundings.

"That's right." Dave nodded slowly, watching her pale face in the shadows cast by the outside security light. "Just stay there a second and I'll come around and get you," he ordered softly, opening his own door and jogging around the back of the truck to her side. Opening her door, Dave took a step back as she swung her bare legs toward him. "Careful, Ash," he cautioned as her feet slid down to the paved driveway, keeping his hand wrapped around her arm to steady her as he grabbed her bag from the floorboard with the other.

Glancing around, Ashley swallowed as her eyes swept the wide covered porch. "Nice place," she murmured as he wrapped an arm around her and ushered her up the flagstone path to the door.

"Just a house," he murmured noncommittally, tightening his hold on her as she faltered on the wooden steps of the deck.

Watching as he unlocked the door with one hand, she shivered as a cold breeze scattered leaves across the wooden planks. Pulling his jacket closer as he pushed open the door, she preceded him inside the house, pausing in the foyer as he closed the door behind them.

Hearing the firm click of the deadbolt into place, she tried to tell herself that she was safe. She was inside. But a part of her reminded her that she had been inside her own home earlier, and look what had happened there.

Pressing a hand to her back, Dave steered her toward the great room. "C'mon, Ash," he suggested softly, "let's get you warmed up." Walking her to the sofa against one wall, he helped her sit down, pulling the soft grey cashmere throw off the arm and spreading it over her lap. Dropping her bag to the hardwood floor beside her feet, he murmured, "Just stay there. I'm going to fix you a drink."

Watching as he turned his back and crossed the room to the mahogany bar in the corner, she shivered again, pulling the soft material closer as she fought the chill threatening to consume her body.

Pressing a half filled glass into her still cold hand a second later, Dave urged the drink to her lips. "Sip on that, Ash," he instructed her softly, tucking her hair behind her ear as he held the glass.

Lifting a shaky hand to cover his as he tilted the glass, she took a small sip of the amber liquid. Tears sprung to her eyes as the alcohol burned her throat, the pain reminding her that she was alive.

"Okay?" Dave asked as she sputtered.

Huffing out a small bark of humorless laughter, Ashley shook her head. "No," she croaked. "Definitely not okay," she whispered, dropping her hand back to the throw.

Sighing as he put the glass on the table in front of them, Dave offered her a sidelong glance. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Ashley said, more forcefully this time as a shudder threatened to overtake her.

"All right," Dave agreed as he nodded, shooting her another worried glance as she trembled beside him. It was obvious that the young woman hunched beside him wasn't in any condition to pour out her feelings. "Why don't I go start you a bath? You need to warm up before you go into shock, and that blanket isn't getting the job done nearly as well as the whirlpool upstairs will."

A bath, her mind echoed. A chance to wash off the stench of her father's hands on her skin. "Please," she whispered, nodding vigorously.

Snagging her bag, Dave inclined his head slightly. "Let's get you upstairs then," he suggested, rising to take her arm.

Leading her up the staircase, he carefully kept his steps slow and measured, not rushing her. Easing open the door to his bedroom, he nodded at his bed. "Why don't you sit down while I get things started?"

Obeying mindlessly, Ashley looked around the room as Dave disappeared into the attached room. Smoothing her hand against the heavy gold comforter, her lips twitched. If somebody had told her that she was going to end this day taking a bath in David Rossi's tub, she'd have laughed herself silly. But, it seemed like it was exactly what was destined to happen as he suddenly reemerged, smiling gently. "Okay, honey," he murmured, easing her up and off the bed. "Let's get you in there."

Walking ahead of him into the large bathroom, Ashley gazed toward the double jets of the tub, the depths rapidly filling with steaming water. Shrugging off his suit jacket she handed it back to him as he stood in the doorway. "Thanks," she whispered.

"I put out some towels for when you're done," he said, nodding toward the pile of fluffy towels on the vanity. "And you can just grab my robe off the back of the door and put that on when you're finished."

"Okay," she assented, her eyes glued to the swirling water filling the deep basin.

"Ash, I'm going to leave the door partially open. If you're in shock, I need to be able to get back in here if you need me."

"I understand," she replied automatically.

"Okay. Sing out if you need anything," he said, shooting one last worried look in her direction before pulling the door almost closed behind him.

* * *

_**So, I'm really enjoying Rossi/Ashley. Do you?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: Hello! Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum have signups in session through December 31 for our "Resolutions Challenge" for January. Rules and details are also at the forum! Please join us for the challenge that will kickoff the New Year._**

**_Also, we're going strong over on FaceBook. We've got some amazing authors and fun threads. To join the fun, simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction". There's loads of fun to be had by all. Join us._**

**_A special note to my readers...as Christmas draws nearer, so does my husband's return from the war zone in Afghanistan. This said, posts will be slowing DRAMATICALLY after the holiday. Bear with me. Slower updates are expected to last approximately a month. But, real life and a family reconnection will take precedence. I'm sure you all understand. But, take heart, a happy hubby makes an energetic writer._**

**_And as always, thanks to our readers! Your reviews and alerts make our day and we love hearing from you! We don't own a thing, but we sure wish we did._**

* * *

_**Because I don't say it often enough, nothing would happen in these stories without my wonderful co-author and friend, tonnie2001969. Too often, the author name ilovetvalot is mistaken for just one person. There are two of us. Tonnie2001969 collaborates on every single one of these stories and I can't say ENOUGH wonderful things about this woman!**_

* * *

**Into the Light**

**Chapter Four**

Staring at the half closed door for what had to be a full minute, she finally turned back toward the filled tub. Her fingers trembled as she tried to unbutton her shirt, and she forced herself to complete the job, dropping the simple white cotton to the floor as she turned to stare in the mirror at the ruined tank top she'd worn underneath.

Catching her breath as she noted the dried blood crusted into the rib fabric, she fought a wave of nausea.

_His blood_.

It was _his_ blood.

She had her father's blood caked on her shirt, her mind screamed frantically.

Breath coming in short gasps, she ripped the material over her head, shoving it into the trash can beside the sink before taking a hasty step backward, her eyes wide. Crossing her arms over her naked breasts, she shook her head. This couldn't be happening, could it? She hadn't really put a bullet in her father tonight, had she? It wasn't possible.

Except, as she stared at her bruised reflection in the mirror, she knew tonight had been all too real.

Making her tired limbs move toward the fiberglass tub, she stepped into the bath. Sinking down, she sighed as the hot water caressed her skin, warming her, sinking into her limbs with a gentle yet persistent pressure. Breathing deeply as she leaned back , she sank deeper into the bubbling water, submersing her entire body as she stretched her long legs out in front of her.

The name of the game was control, her mind chided. She had to regain her balance. Logically, she knew she was safe here. She just had to convince her mind to allow her body to relax.

Some things, however, were easier to achieve than others.

**X/X**

He'd missed her. More than he felt comfortable admitting, even to himself. He'd told himself that it was for the best when she'd taken the transfer to Swann's unit two months ago. It had kept him from doing something impulsive…like making a move in her direcction. He'd thought it had been God's way of looking out for her...a way to keep her safe from his less than noble thoughts...a way to keep _him_ from acting on an attraction he'd been having a hell of a time denying. Now, he realized those had been the least of her problems because, now, the woman he'd spent months fantasizing about was in his bathroom looking like she'd gone three rounds with a goddamn monster.

Which, he silently amended, she _had. _And the bastard had been her fucking father.

Dammit, he wanted to put his fist through a wall, he thought as he paced the length of the bedroom anxiously, his ears straining for any sound from the attached room. Hearing nothing, he forced himself to sit down on one of the two wingback chairs in the corner facing the bathroom.

Breathing deeply as the uncontrollable, but not unexpected, anger rolled through him, he gripped the arms of the chair tightly. The son of a bitch could have killed her. If she hadn't gotten to her gun in time, he _would_ have killed her. The visible bruises he'd seen on her face and arms had been the only confirmation of that scary truth that he needed.

"She's safe," he mumbled aloud to himself, his jaw clenching at the thought. And if he had anything to do with it, she'd stay that way, he promised himself as he eyed the mostly closed door, the only sounds emanating from within that of lapping water.

Leaning his head back against the upholstered chair, he closed his eyes. God, she'd looked so fragile...so broken when he'd finally gotten to her...like something inside her had just shattered. Of course, it had. No one could experience something like what she had tonight and emerge unchanged by it.

Jerking upright as he heard a soft whimper flutter distantly through the door, he was out of his chair and moving before the sound died in the air. "Ashley!" he called, pushing open the door quickly. Heart dropping as he saw her struggling against the side of the tub, breathing hard, he leaned forward to grab her arm, pulling her up and out of the water.

Wrapping her arm around his neck as she registered his presence in the room, Ashley sagged against his body.

"What happened?" Dave asked, grabbing blindly for one of the bath towels on the counter and wrapping it around her wet body.

Shaking her head, Ashley struggled to inhale, the remnants of her brief dream still lingering. "I must have drifted off for a second," she whispered when she could breathe again. "How did you..."

"I heard you cry out," Dave murmured, reaching for his robe on the back of the door. Wrapping it around her rounded shoulders, he waited until she'd dropped her arms through the sleeves before pulling the two sides together to preserve her modesty and deftly pulling the towel out. "Are you in any pain?" he asked worriedly, frowning down at her.

Shaking her head, Ashley replied hoarsely, "Just sore. I'll be fine."

Exhaling a relieved breath, Dave spotted the angry looking scratch on her neck. Tilting her head, his eyes narrowed. "Wha-"

"He had a knife," Ashley offered dully before he could finish his question.

"Ah, Christ," Dave ground out, guiding her backward to rest against the sink as he pulled open the medicine cabinet door. Locating the antiseptic cream, he uncorked the tube and smeared some of the ointment against her neck, using his thumb to smooth it against the red scratch.

"It's nothing, Dave," Ashley said faintly, avoiding his eyes. "I'm -,"

Staring down at her, Dave noted the way his robe seemed to swallow her body whole, making her appear even smaller than she already was. "Fine," Dave supplied with a snort. "Yeah, you already said that once. I didn't believe it then either, babe," he muttered, throwing the tube of medicine on the counter before wrapping his arm around her.

"We need to get you in bed," he murmured when she swayed on her feet.

"No," Ashley denied, trying to stand up straight but finding that her own body was betraying her commands. "I need to get dressed and call a cab...find a hotel. I doubt they'll release my apartment as a crime scene for a couple of days."

"You're right about that," Dave replied, guiding her back into his bedroom, "but you aren't going anywhere."

"Dave, you did enough by coming tonight. I can get a room somewhere and give you back your privacy," Ashley said, embarrassed as she drew in a deep breath.

"You think I'm worried about my _privacy_?" Dave asked, pushing her down gently on his bed. "Trust me, Ash, my feelings are the least of your worries right now. Lie down, okay? In the morning, we can figure out what your next step should be. But for right now, do me a favor and just close your eyes."

Yawning as her head fell against one of the full pillows behind her, she blinked rapidly. "You're sure you don't mind if I stay here?"

"I'd mind if you didn't, sweetheart," Dave replied, pulling the heavy comforter over her small body before pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead.

Drawing back, he smiled faintly.

She was already asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey, guys, due to forum difficulties that will hopefully be resolved by fanfiction dot net soon, if you wish to join the Valentine's Challenge 2012, please visit us over at facebook. There is a group link on my page (Ilovetvalot Fanfiction) and on Hx Chick's page (Hx Chick) where you may sign up. Thanks!**

* * *

**Into the Light**

**Chapter Five**

David Rossi had always walked that thin line between slumber and wakefulness when he slept, his ability to completely relax almost non-existent considering the profession he'd chosen. Most times, he cursed his inability to entirely escape into the realm of dreams.

But tonight as Ashley Seaver's tortured scream bounced off the walls of his darkened bedroom, he thanked God for the ability he had to wake up instantly alert. Otherwise, those sounds being torn from her throat would have jarred him toward a heart attack.

"Ashley," he said hoarsely, throwing off the soft throw he'd pulled across his lap in the chair across the room. "Ashley!" he called again as he stumbled toward the wide bed, bracing one knee on the mattress as he reached out to touch her arm.

"Nooooo!" she screamed, her arm flying toward him, her nails sliding against his whiskered jaw. "Daddy, just put it down!" she begged harshly as her neck craned against the pillow behind her. "Don't make me do this!" she sobbed, struggling against the mattress, covers flying in all directions as she tried to escape.

Dave attempted to catch her arm, but her terrified mind was operating quicker than his reflexes. "Ashley," he ordered sharply, hoping to snap her out of the dream. "You need to wake up, honey!"

Her feet skittered across the floor and her widened eyes searched wildly for something that Dave couldn't identify. "Stay away, Daddy!" she cried, her hands reaching out into the air, pushing at some invisible enemy.

Stepping carefully toward her, Dave grabbed her hands, pulling her tightly against him. Wrapping his arms around her as she struggled, he said firmly into her ear, "It's Dave, Ashley. Your father can't hurt you again. He's gone, remember? It's all over."

"Just put it down!" she begged harshly, backing her body into the corner between the door and the wall as she shook her head at him, her long hair sliding around her shoulders. "Don't make me do this!" she sobbed, trying to twist away from Dave's reaching hands. Her feet entangled in the too large robe she wore as she jerked backward and fell against the mattress again as Dave's larger body followed her down.

Cringing as another strangled scream escaped her mouth and scalding tears poured down entirely too pale cheeks, Dave rolled to his side, keeping his arms around her rapidly tiring body. "Ashley, honey, open your eyes, damn it," he demanded, hardening his voice as he growled the stern order against the shell of her ear.

Gasping as her eyes popped open, wide and frightened as they darted around the unfamiliar room, she found his face in the darkness. "Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God," she panted as shudders wracked her slender body. Struggling to sit up, she felt his arms supporting her as she sat on the edge of the bed, still fighting to regain her composure.

Pushing her head down between her knees, Dave gently instructed, "Slow deep breaths, sweetheart. You're having a panic attack. But you're in control here," he soothed, rubbing her heaving spine as she wheezed in another breath. "That's it," he crooned, sliding his hand over the velvet material of his robe. "You're doing good, babe. Just keep breathing," he coached, ignoring the sting of pain her nails scoring his cheek had inflicted.

"Too dark," Ashley breathed hoarsely, the darkness of the bedroom threatening to suffocate her. "Please, too dark," she whimpered, squeezing her eyes closed.

"Okay," Dave murmured, extending one long arm to reach across her back and touch the base of the lamp on the bedside table, casting the room in a soft golden glow. "Better?" he asked, gathering the sweaty hair plastered around her face into his hand.

Nodding vigorously, Ashley's nails buried in Dave's hard thigh as she slowly felt the manacles around her heart begin to loosen. Finally turning her head to meet his concerned gaze, Ashley's eyes widened. "Oh my God, Dave," she grimaced, involuntarily reaching up to touch the angry looking scratch on his cheek. "Did I do that?" she whispered shakily.

"No. I did that," Dave replied firmly, covering her hand with his. "You were dreaming and I got too close."

Closing her eyes, Ashley's throat worked. Great, now she was abusing a person that had done nothing but try to help her. Fucking perfect. Evidently, her temper was yet another gift that never stopped giving that she'd received from her father.

"Ashley, don't worry about it," Dave said softly, keeping his arm around her as he pulled her against his chest. Rocking her against him, he felt her shake her head. "Shhhh...just catch your breath for a few minutes, sweetheart."

Burrowing against his warm neck, she kept her eyes closed, letting the lingering spicy scent of his cologne comfort her. "I'm so sorry," she whispered against his neck.

"Honey," Dave warned against her temple, "Do us both a favor and stop apologizing before I lose my temper. There's nothing for you to be sorry for, Ash."

Tightening her arms around his waist as his words rumbled against her skin, she released a tremulous chuckle. "And you'd done so well keeping a lid on that famous Rossi rage tonight."

"You oughta feel special," Dave teased, inhaling deeply against her hair, a hint of strawberries teasing his nostrils. "I don't make that kind of effort for just anybody," he confided truthfully. Hell, there were only a handful of people on earth left that he gave a damn about. And she was sure as hell one of them.

"I guess last night affected me more than I want to admit," she confessed as she felt his hand smooth over her hair, his touch calming in a way nothing else ever had been in her life.

Easing back from her a few inches, Dave stared down at her. "I'd be worried if it hadn't. Do you want to talk about it yet?"

Shaking her head against his shirt, Ashley gripped him tighter. "No!" she refused, tensing against him as her mind began to replay the horror movie that had become her life.

"Hey," Dave chided, rubbing her back as she clung to him. "You don't have to do anything you aren't ready for, but sooner or later, you're going to have to purge. Holding all that poison inside is only going to hurt you more in the long run."

Lifting her head to meet his worried eyes, Ashley blinked against the tears smarting in her eyes. "I can't," she whispered raggedly. "Not yet," she begged. "Not tonight."

Releasing a heavy breath, Dave nodded his acceptance. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was push her any further than she'd already been shoved tonight. "Your call. I'm here when you need me."

Sliding her small hands up his chest to rest against his broad shoulders, she felt her body reaction to his nearness. Her breasts tightened as she pressed against his chest. Licking her lips, she stared into his eyes as she whispered, "What if I said I need you now?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Lots of fun stuff going on over at Chit Chat on Author's Corner. We've started a spotlighted Author of the Week thread where you may ask the featured author questions regarding their work and style. This week's featured writer is Hx Chick. Swing by and pop her a question. Also, we're going to recommence our Fortune Cookie Friday Prompts. We also have monthly writing challenges for anyone interested. Come by and take a look. **

**And if anyone has anything else they'd like to see, please shoot me a private message and we'll see what we can do! Thanks.**

**As always, thank you to everyone reading. And reviews are awesome. We love hearing what you think!**

* * *

**Into the Light**

**Chapter Six**

Being noble sucked. Especially when you weren't any good at it in the first place, David Rossi acknowledged grimly.

He realized her intention a scant second before her mouth fell against his, her lips warm and supple. Nobody could blame him for being surprised, for having to take a moment to recover himself, could they? At least that was the excuse he was going to use later when he tried to justify this moment to himself.

And as one soft kiss bled into another, David Rossi's better angels did vicious battle with the demons riding his too long ignored libido. With every swipe of her tongue against his, he promised himself that he'd stop after just one more kiss. It was only when he felt her fingers fumbling with the buttons of his untucked dress shirt that he finally was able to pull away from her, albeit reluctantly.

"Ashley, no." He shook his head, the words sticking in his throat as he stilled her hand. "Not like this."

Catching her breath, Ashley shook her head as she refuted his denial. "Just like this," she whispered, trying to capture his lips again as she struggled against the hand gripping her wrist, stalling her movements.

Taking a deep, restorative breath as his gaze took in her flushed cheeks...her kiss swollen lips, he shook his head. "Ashley, no," he stated firmly. "We can't do this. Not now. Not tonight. And not like this."

Frowning as she loosened her grip, Ashley glared at him. "We were doing a pretty good job at it five minutes ago," she complained, her tone a mixture of exasperation and disbelief. "Of all times, you choose now to try and learn how to work a moral compass? Seriously, Rossi?" she exclaimed plaintively, unsure whether she wanted to hit him or shove him to his back and climb aboard.

"If you realized how rarely I let my better angels win an argument, you'd appreciate the gravity in this moment." Dave smiled ruefully, his lips twitched as she raised her chin mutinously.

Jerking away from him, Ashley shook her head. "Why don't you try telling those angels to shut the hell up for the next hour or so?"

"It doesn't work that way," Dave sighed softly, keeping his eyes on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I care about you too much to use tonight to my advantage. You'd hate me for it in the cold light of day, Ashley. And I'd hate myself even more."

"You kissed me back," Ashley bit out, her eyes flashing as helpless anger overwhelmed her. How dare he deny her this? The only thing she wanted to do was be distracted...to put this horrible night behind her. And if she didn't know anything else about the man sitting beside her, it was that he could induce a woman to forget her own name.

"You're right, I did. Self denial has never been a strength of mine," Dave agreed with a nod of his head. "And if it helps, I plan on kissing you again. But not when you're traumatized. Not when you've barely gotten a handle on your emotions. I won't be that guy that takes advantage of a bad situation. I've been that guy before in my past, Ash. You would despise that son of a bitch."

"I think I'm capable of making up my own mind regarding that," Ashley retorted harshly, flopping hard against the pillow.

"On a normal day, I'd agree with you," Dave returned slowly. "But this has been anything but an average twenty-four hours," he reminded her gently.

"I know what I want, Dave," Ashley said quietly, her gaze meeting his in the dimly lit room. "I want to forget. I want you to _make _me forget," she clarified meaningfully.

"If and when something happens between us, babe, I'm going to want you to remember. So it appears we're at an impasse," Dave replied evenly.

"I can't believe you, king of the playboys, are turning down a perfectly good fuck," Ashley said, her voice dripping disgust. "I expected better from you," she bit out, finally finding an outlet for the rage locked inside her in the form of his rejection.

Jaw clenching at her choice of words, Dave inhaled deeply, willing himself to remain calm. "I don't fuck anyone anymore, Ashley. I haven't in a long time. When you're a little older, maybe you'll understand that mere fucking is a wholly unsatisfying experience. It might fill a momentary urge, but in the end, it only leaves you feeling empty and alone."

Shrugging stiffly as she climbed out of the bed, she blinked back tears as she reached for her packed bag. "Guess I won't be finding that out from you, will I?" she said, turning away from him. "But I'm fairly certain I can find somebody that will oblige me."

Catching her arm when she would have disappeared into the bathroom, Dave's eyes narrowed. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but here," Ashley spat indignantly. "Thanks for your hospitality, but I think I'd like to leave," she informed him tersely, trying to pull her wrist from his hand.

"Too damned bad," Dave growled as he shook his head. "If you think I'm going to let you leave this house in this condition so you can go out and find a random asshole to screw the pain away, you're sadly mistaken," he informed her, his protective instincts kicking into high gear. While he might not be willing to take what she'd offered, he was well aware that other men had far less decent intentions. There was no way in hell he'd allow her to fall into some selfish son of a bitch's hands.

"What business is it of yours WHAT I do?" Ashley yelled, enraged. Damn him! Damn her father! Damn her life, she thought desperately. "Let me go!" she demanded.

"I'll let you go when I'm convinced you're in a frame of mind to make rational choices," Dave replied, struggling for patience.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Ashley asked bitterly. "My shrink? I've been thinking for myself for a long time, Dave. I don't need you or anybody else to make my decisions for me. You don't get that right!"

Logically, he realized that her fury didn't originate with his spurning her advances. No, it went a hell of a lot deeper than that. He was simply the target she could blame. And because he cared, he could live with that. Feeling her small fist land against his chest, he absorbed the blow...and then another...and another.

Sobbing as she fell against him, she cried, "Why couldn't you just cooperate? Why?" she screamed hoarsely. "I just wanted to forget, you bastard!"

"I know, Ashley," Dave whispered into her hair. "I know."

"Fight back," she screamed, pummeling his chest...his arms. "Fight me back!"

"No," he said simply, not bothering to try to restrain her arms as she landed another strike against his chest.

And with one last keening wail, she shattered in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hi Guys! This week Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum is shining the spotlight on our talented fellow author, "What-IfOnly. Please swing by and ask a question. And we invite all our fellow authors to swing by and leave a comment on our new thread, "Lessons Learned: Tell us what Writing Fanfic Has Taught YOU" as well as visiting any of our other active conversation threads. We'd love to have you. And please check out our most recent Fortune Cookie Friday Prompt!**

**A big thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting and/or favoriting our stories. It means a lot. If you have a moment, please leave a comment.**

**And don't forget to friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and/or "Tonnie Fanfiction" if you want to follow the zany writing adventures in our daily lives!**

* * *

**Into the Light**

**Chapter Seven**

He wasn't sure how long he held her, how long her body shivered and quaked with the sobs that seemed to demand every ounce of energy from her small body. Pulling her tighter as she seemed to curl deeper against his chest, her cries slowing to mewls that could only be described as heart-wrenching, he buried his hand into her hair.

How could he let her suffer like this, his heart demanded, the urge to solve her problems battling with the knowledge that there was truly nothing he could do but let her cry. But no matter how much he told himself this pertinent fact, he couldn't do nothing…not now..not ever. Gently rocking her as she let out the worst of the emotions, her face scrunched tightly into a mask of horror that he hoped to never know, he silently begged the God he barely still believed in to heal the wounds that were buried deeply inside her…to give her peace.

Pressing a soft kiss against her too-cool forehead when the last of the sobs seemed to drain from her body, he whispered, "I'm here, babe. I'm not going anywhere."

Nodding weakly against his chest, Ashley leaned heavily against him. "I hate him," she whispered, her fingers curling in the now damp cotton of his shirt. "I hate him for making me do what I did."

"You've got the right," Dave murmured against her hair, relieved to hear her saying something. Hell, anything was better than her silence. And her tears. Easing her back toward the bed, he gently pushed her down on the mattress. Watching as she turned on her side drawing her legs up to her chest, he stretched out beside her, curling his bigger body around hers.

"I begged him not to make me shoot him," Ashley confided hoarsely, rubbing her face against the cool pillowcase beneath her. "But I knew..."

Hearing her faint voice trail off, Dave settled a reassuring hand against her hip, willing some of his strength into her fragile body. "Knew what, honey?"

"I knew what he was going to make me do," she whispered finally. "He knew when he walked into my apartment only one person was going to leave alive. I could see it in his eyes. He just assumed it was me that would die. He didn't think I was strong enough to fight back. He thought..."

"Keep going, Ashley," Dave urged, scooting closer as he swept her hair back away from her face.

"It wasn't so much that he didn't think I could pull the trigger, I don't think. He knew I could. He's the one that taught me how to shoot in the first place. He just never thought I'd be able to do it. He kept mocking me...telling me that I wasn't strong enough," she said softly, shaking her head against the pillow. "And there was a moment there...I wasn't sure if I could shoot him either," she whimpered.

"He was playing on your emotions, sweetheart. Using his role as your father to try and manipulate you. Ashley, that man would have killed you," Dave reminded her calmly, gently massaging her neck as she tensed.

"I know," she said simply, her breath coming in a harsh inhale. "He told me so," she confided, squeezing her eyes shut as she remembered how her father had described in vivid detail what he was going to do to her...how much he was going to enjoy it...how long he'd waited for it. As long as she lived, she'd never forget that excited gleam in his eyes as he'd taken delight in horrifying her.

Releasing a heavy breath as he absorbed her stark words, Dave's hand tightened on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, babe."

Swallowing hard as his hand began moving again, the caress soothing her, Ashley shook her head. "I wasn't stupid. I knew what my father was...what he'd done. My rational mind knew that he couldn't feel what normal fathers feel for their daughters. But..."

"Go on," Dave pushed her gently, knowing that the only way she could begin to heal was to talk about it.

"I just wanted to believe that somewhere inside him, he loved me...that he wasn't completely evil," she whispered with a shudder. "When I was little, I thought he did. He acted like he did. But that's all it was, wasn't it? A carefully cultivated deception. I was a cover story for him. I mean, a man with a pretty wife and a cute kid couldn't possibly be one of the country's worst serial killers, could he?"

He knew she wasn't really asking him...that she was simply trying to make sense of things in her own mind so he remained silent.

"But that's exactly what he was. If I didn't believe it before, I do now. That person...that thing that I faced tonight...he didn't have a soul," she breathed. "That look in his eyes, Dave...it didn't even seem human. It was like a wild animal with a taste for blood. And it wanted my blood. He wanted his own daughter's blood."

"He was deranged, Ashley. All the psychiatrists agreed on that," Dave replied evenly, sharing the only words that he had that might offer any solace.

"No, being deranged is something he couldn't have helped. Killing wasn't a compulsion to my father. He did it because he enjoyed it. He said he liked feeling his victim's blood slide through his fingers...warm and sticky," she shuddered, her father's words echoing in her ears. "He wanted to feel my blood."

Jaw clenching at the unimaginable horror she'd suffered, Dave wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. "He didn't win, Ashley."

"Neither did I," she whispered, her body tensing tightly again. "I killed my father tonight. What kind of person does that make me?" she asked, her voice panicked.

"The kind that survived a monster's brutal attack," Dave replied steadily, his voice firm. "You survived."

"After I shot him the first time..." Ashley said, swallowing hard as the darkness inside her threatened to overwhelm her, "he still had the knife in his hand. I walked over to him to kick it away and he grabbed my ankle," she explained, biting back a sob. "He looked at me and said that we weren't that different," she whispered. "That we shared the same sickness. He said I was just a heartbeat away from being like him."

"That's not true, Ashley," Dave denied decisively, his words sharper than he first intended. But he couldn't allow her to even consider believing those thoughts. Not at all. Not on his watch.

"Isn't it?" Ashley asked forlornly. "He was down. I could of just kicked aside the knife and called 911. But instead I just couldn't stop staring at him. I think I might have been just looking for a reason to pull the trigger again. I knew that he was going to raise that knife again. I was just waiting for a reason to put that second bullet in his head," she said with a voice that shook. "I killed him in cold blood, Dave. I murdered him just like he killed all those women."

"No," Dave replied strongly. "You were in shock, sweetheart. You'd just been forced to defend yourself against a man that you should have been able to trust. Instead, you had to endure a dissertation on the terror he planned to inflict on you. You pulled that trigger the second time because it was the only thing standing between you and death."

"You think so?" Ashley asked feebly, no certain of anything anymore.

"I know so," he replied against her ear, his deep voice sure and confident. "You did nothing wrong. Nothing. That thing you put down tonight could have never been saved."

Burying her face in the pillow, her sobs began again as his arms tightened around her. Nothing he said could ease the pain inside her.

Because for better or worse, tonight….tonight, she'd killed in cold blood.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Oh, so many exciting tidbits to share with all of you today! First, who doesn't like a chance to win free stuff? I know I do! And that's what Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum's new "Pay It Forward Review Incentive Program" is ALL about! Reviewers get the chance to win an Amazon Gift Card for themselves AND an author for a story that they review! Cool, huh? Details can be found at the forum thread! Please, check it out! April will have TWO drawings…that's a total of four gift cards up for grabs, folks! This month the thread is focusing on ANY story in which HOTCH is a primary character! It's DEFINITELY worth a look.**_

_**We also have several new threads designed to help readers and authors, alike. Check out the "Morsels for the Muse" thread for some creative inspiration AND our thread called "Facebook Happenings!" to find out what current fun activities are ongoing in that arena! ALSO, we have a wonderful spotlight on Author of the Week, ficdirectory. Pop by and ask a question. She's super excited to hear from you!**_

_**As always, we appreciate everyone that continues to read, review and favorite our stories. It's a pleasure to write for you. Thanks for being so awesome to us!**_

* * *

**Into the Light**

**Chapter Eight**

The bright morning sun flickered across her face, tempting her eyes to open. Ashley swallowed hard as she turned against her pillow, her body suddenly protesting the movement. She tried to remember why every muscle in her body seemed to be screaming, but her mind refused to cooperate. Carefully opening one eye, she found herself staring into the whiskered face of David Rossi lying on the pillow next to her.

And in that second, everything came rushing back, a tidal wave overwhelming her. She remembered. Every single horrible moment.

Dave had known the moment she had awakened, her body shifting against his. For hours, he had held her in the night, her sobs having finally subsided as she had fallen into an exhausted sleep. Leaving her to slumber alone had never even been an option in his mind, her nightmares sure to make a reappearance with the smallest provocation. And now that she was awake, he mentally prepared himself for the onslaught that was due to return.

"Hey," he whispered softly as she opened both eyes, staring up at him.

Inhaling a shaky breath, Ashley blinked as she registered the warm weight of his arm around her waist. Her legs were nestled between his and her hand was still wrapped around his shirt as if she'd been clinging to him in sleep. Suddenly, images flashed through her mind...her throwing herself at him...the warm feel of his mouth moving against hers...being pushed gently away.

Closing her eyes, her cheeks flamed with embarrassment and humiliation. He'd rejected her. He'd done it gently, refusing to take what she'd oh so willingly offered, but he'd turned her down all the same. Briefly, she wondered if these horrified feelings would be worse if he'd just taken what she'd attempted to give him. At least then she'd have the satisfaction of knowing he'd acted on his baser urges.

But he hadn't. He'd been a gentleman. Honorable. Noble.

God, this was bad on so many levels, she thought desperately, wondering how the hell she could extract herself from his embrace and still keep what tatters of her dignity remained.

"Ashley," Dave murmured as he watched her eyes flutter closed, her body coiling tighter against him as she tensed. "Don't do that. Don't hide from me," he urged softly, running his fingers through her hair as she pressed her face into the pillow, her cheeks flaming. "Look at me, Sweetheart."

God, she wished he wouldn't do that. The kindness in his voice killed her, making the already unbearable pain more acute. She tried to roll out of his arms, to escape, but he only tightened his arm around her. She wasn't going anywhere until he allowed it and the feminine woman inside her knew that. He was bigger...stronger...and infinitely more determined. In a battle, she'd lose. Miserably.

"Please," she whispered, her words muffled by the pillow, "Just let me go."

"When I know you're alright," Dave replied softly. "Not before." Silent for a moment, he watched her settle more deeply into the pillow. "There's nothing for you to be ashamed of here, Ash. You didn't do anything wrong."

Laughing harshly against the cool pillowcase, Ashley shook her head. "Oh, I'm aware nothing happened, Dave. Well, other than me trying to throw myself at you. It'll take me more than a few minutes to live that down."

"You were emotional last night. Under different circumstance, believe me, pushing you away would have been the last thing I'd do. But you didn't want me last night, babe; you wanted to do something that would make you forget everything else. Pushing reality away doesn't stop it from creeping back in later though. It's a lesson I've learned the hard way. I didn't want you to face that, too. I said no to you because of necessity, Ashley. Not because I wanted to. I'm not going to betray your trust for a convenient screw, no matter how much my body wishes otherwise."

Lifting her head to finally look at him, Ashley shook her head. "You make no sense," she whispered. "Are you not the same man that spent almost a year undressing me with your eyes every time you thought I wasn't watching you? I didn't imagine that," she continued, shaking her head. "Crazy might run rampant through my family tree, but I KNOW that my mind didn't invent that."

Sighing, Dave leaned his head back against his pillow as her eyes drilled into his. "No, Ashley, you didn't," he admitted softly. And damn, but now he _knew_ what she looked like without clothes. He'd seen every amazingly creamy inch of her flesh last night and she'd been a sight to behold. One that would torture him until he saw it again. "But last night wasn't the right time to act on my urges."

Confused, Ashley stared silently back at him. "Help me understand something," she invited softly. Licking her lips, she watched his face carefully. "Aren't you the man that singlehandedly slept his way through the Bureau in the eighties?"

"Those rumors have been vastly overstated," Dave replied with a faint smile, reaching behind him to push the pillow into a ball. "I was with six women, all at different times of that decade, and two of them were after I was coming off a particularly nasty divorce. And none of those women slept with me after being heavily traumatized."

Eyes shuttering at the vague reference to what had happened last night, Ashley pressed her lips together. "I'm not traumatized," she bit out stiffly. "I did what was necessary," she offered defensively, physically withdrawing.

He could sense the wall being lowered between them and Dave reached for her arm when she would have bolted away from him. "I couldn't agree more, Ash," he said softly, wrapping his hand around her slender wrist, keeping her still. "That doesn't mean you aren't experiencing emotions that you need to..."

Holding up a hand, Ashley shook her head. "Do _not_ try to shrink me," she ordered harshly. "I killed a serial killer that was going to gut me from stem to stern and watch my blood flow. His words," she said, shrugging when Dave's eyes widened. "Not mine. Like you said last night, I didn't have a choice, did I?"

"That man was also your father, honey," Dave replied slowly, frowning as he felt her pulse accelerate underneath his thumb. "That's gonna have an effect on how you deal with this."

"Stop calling him that," Ashley demanded, her eyes clouding. "He wasn't my father. He was a monster! A monster, Dave! That thing that stood in my apartment wasn't anybody's father. I don't think he was even human!"

"Babe, I know..."

"You don't!" Ashley yelled, wrapping her arms around herself. "You don't know! You weren't there!" she shouted shrilly. "I was there! Alone! With a man that hated me! He hated me - his daughter! So much that he wanted to take his knife and..." Pressing a shaking hand to her trembling lips, Ashley shook her head. "You don't know," she whispered raggedly. "You could _never _know."

"Ashley, I didn't mean," Dave began as his cell phone rang on the nightstand. Wincing as he watched Ashley flinch at the sudden noise, he held up a hand. "It's okay, Ashley. It's just the phone."

Struggling to hang on to her sanity, Ashley felt her breath coming quickly. "I need a shower," she whispered frantically. "I need...I..." she faltered as the phone rang again.

"It's okay," Dave said calmly, her pale face desperate. "Go ahead. I'll take care of whoever is calling."

Nodding, Ashley fled toward the bathroom, slamming the door behind her as Dave stared after her. Cursing whoever was on the other end of the phone to hell, Dave jabbed his finger against the phone and pressed it to his ear. "Rossi," he bit out angrily.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note: Okay, first, thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories. We truly appreciate your comments._**

**_Second, we want to offer you a quick rundown of activities and threads that are ongoing at the forum:_**

**_First, we have opened our next challenge to participants. "The Future Fic Challenge" thread is open on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. Rules and explanation of the challenge are there as well. In short, choose one character and get assigned a random secondary character to tell a story set in the year 2022. It looks like a lot of fun._**

**_We've also introduced a "Help Wanted" thread to the forum for authors that are looking for assistance with various writing complications that come up. Perhaps you want someone to bounce ideas with, or maybe you need a beta….this is the place to post an ad for what you are looking for. We've also reopened the "Chat Chat Among the Authors" thread to discuss spoilers or ask questions. The "Getting to Know YOU…Tell us about yourself" thread is open. Swing by there to introduce yourself whether you are a reader or an author. We'd love to meet you._**

**_And lastly don't forget our "Pay It forward Review Incentive Program". From now until the end of April, anyone that reviews a Hotch related story is eligible to win an gift card. Details found on thread at forum._**

**_This week's author of the week is the talented Flames101. Please swing by that thread to ask questions about their writing and/or stories. In addition, there are several other threads open for comment. We hope to see each of you there._**

* * *

**Into the Light**

**Chapter Nine**

"Rossi," Dave bit out angrily, gripping the phone in his hand as he heard the shower start in the master bath. "This better be good."

"Dave?" a familiar southern voice drawled. "It's Will."

Relaxing slightly at the sound of the other man's voice, Dave sighed. "Will. I'm sorry, man. Bad morning," he said by way of explanation, keeping one eye and ear trained toward the bathroom. "What's going on?"

"I'm just callin' to see if I can come by this mornin' and speak with Ashley. The quicker we wrap this up, the faster that woman can start piecin' her life back together. I talked to Agent Swann a while ago and she indicated that as long as you were present to represent the Bureau, we could proceed. She said she'd be there herself, but evidently, her unit has had a case go south. She's on her way out to Atlanta."

Nodding, Dave rolled his neck, trying to loosen the kinks a night spent half-awake and worrying had set up in his spine. "Yeah, I don't plan on leaving her. But, Will, she's not in great shape right now," Dave warned, his hand tightening against the phone. "I'm not sure how much she's going to be able to talk about what happened. She's given me bits and pieces, and with every spoonful I get out of her, it gets a little worse," Dave informed the officer quietly, conscious that his voice carried.

"Listen, Dave, if it were up to me, I'd give Ashley a few days to absorb all this. Hell, nobody should be forced into the position she was. 'Specially by their daddy." Will winced, shaking his head as he settled into his desk chair in the busy police precinct. "But I've got my commander breathin' down my neck on this one," Will murmured, lowering his voice as he shot a look toward his superior's office. "Dave, he's makin' noises about excessive force bein' used," the Cajun offered worriedly.

"That's bullshit and you know it," Dave retorted flatly, his shoulders tensing as he felt the urge to slam his fist into the nearby wall well up again.

"Dave, I know it. I read the file. I saw the list of crimes that freak had committed. I did. More importantly, I saw Ashley last night. Never seen a woman lookin' so traumatized and I'm sorry as hell. I really am. But Lt. Shea ain't just gonna go easy. He's not exactly what you'd call Bureau friendly. He wants to know why a trained agent didn't aim to incapacitate instead of kill."

The question immediately searing the protective streak inside him, Dave hissed sharply, "Because that bastard would have kept coming until he either killed her or she killed him. Ashley did what she had to do to survive, damn it!"

"Dave, I ain't arguin' that. If it had been JJ in that room with that monster, I'd have rejoiced when she emptied the clip in him. I get that. But if you look at it from a professional point of view, not everybody will see it the same way. What my boss sees is an agent that had a chance to exact vengeance...her own brand of vengeance. He sees a woman that emptied her gun into a man..."

"...that was trying to end her life," Dave supplied, his voice lethal and sharp. "Did you see the bruises? Do you know what that miserable piece of shit was determined to do to her before he killed her, Will? He was going to rape and eviscerate her. Slowly and painfully. He was going to torture her and then he was going to end her. If I could empty my gun into him right now, I'd do it without hesitation."

"I'm on your side, Dave," Will assured the other man huskily. "I called because Shea will be with me this morning. I wanted you to have the heads up. Listen, we both know that you aren't exactly objective about this case. Hell, I'm not even objective about it and I don't know Ashley nearly as well as you do. Do you want JJ to come with us? I can call her and have her meet us," he offered.

Thinking for a moment, Dave nodded to himself before answering. "That might not be a bad idea. Another woman here for Ashley...considering what she's been through...it might help."

"I'll call her," Will agreed readily, relieved that Dave could see the benefit in having another colleague with them for what was sure to be an emotionally charged meeting. "Ten o'clock late enough for you? You think that will give you enough time to have Ashley ready to talk?"

"I don't think Ashley's ever going to be completely ready for this," Dave replied honestly, tilting his head as he listened closely for any changes in the sounds in the house. "But, like you said, the sooner she gets past this, the sooner she can begin to move on."

"I'll call JJ and see you then, man. And Dave?" Will murmured, pressing the phone closer to his ear. "I'm real sorry about this."

"I know, Will. You've got a job to do, but you have to know I won't allow Ashley to be any more traumatized than she already is."

"I'll be as gentle and careful as I can be," Will promised solemnly.

"It isn't you that I'm worried about. I'll take Shea out at the knees if he tries to make this into something it's not. You might wanna pass along the message," Dave suggested grimly, pacing toward the bathroom door and listening to the sounds of the shower.

"I'll drop the hint," Will replied evenly. "I just hope Shea is smart enough to take the hint."

"For his sake, so do I. I'll see you in a couple of hours, Will," Dave responded, ending the phone call. Knocking gently on the door, Dave opened it a crack. "Ash," he called. "You okay in there?"

"Fine," Ashley's muffled voice called back softly.

Relieved by her swift reply, Dave nodded. "Just checking. I'm going to go downstairs and make some coffee. Just yell if you need me."

"Okay," she called back, her voice low, but firm.

Closing the door again, Dave sighed. It already felt like this day had lasted eons and it had barely began. Dave reached for his phone again as he stepped into the hallway and made his way downstairs. He'd learned long ago that the key to a successful outcome was being well prepared...and right now, there was only one person that could help him with what he needed.

Pressing the phone to his ear as he reached the kitchen, he smiled as Penelope Garcia's bright voice chirped, "You've reached the office of all things possible with the help of a goddess, speak and be heard."

"Kitten?" Dave greeted gruffly. "It's Dave."

"Rossi?" Garcia gasped suddenly, her eyes widening. "Oh my Gosh! JJ just told me about last night. How is that poor little dove? Is she okay? Does she need..."

"Slow down, Garcia," Dave soothed, cutting the other woman's questions off gently. "Ashley is dealing as well as she can right now. But I need a little help from you and that keyboard of yours."

"Name it, SuperAgent. Anything you want," Garcia offered readily. "My fingers are ready, willing and able to do the walking."

Smiling faintly, Dave nodded. "Kitten, I want to know everything you can find about a Lt. Shea. He's Will's superior."

"Will, as in, JJ's Will?" Garcia frowned, her fingers already tapping.

"That's the one. Will thinks his boss might be a little over-zealous in terms of pursuing the truth of what happened last night. I want to know who I'm dealing with before they get here this morning."

"Meaning what, Agent Rossi?" Garcia asked sharply, her fingers faltering on the keyboard. "They can't possibly think that poor girl acted in a manner..."

"He's making noises about excessive force, Garcia," Dave murmured, reaching for a coffee filter as he held the phone between his chin and his shoulder. "It's bullshit. And if I can nip it in the bud before it even gets started."

"Say no more," Garcia declared airily, more determined than ever. "You'll have everything I can find in half an hour."

"Thanks, Kitten," Dave replied softly before the other woman disconnected. Jabbing his finger against the coffee pot, Dave stared at the machine as it sprung to life.

All he could do now was wait.

* * *

_**Drop a line and let us know what you think of this story. Rossi and Ashley is quickly becoming a favorite pairing of ours and we hope it is for you as well **_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Okay, first, thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories. We truly appreciate your comments._

_First, we want to offer you a quick rundown of activities and threads that are ongoing at the forum:_

_We've also introduced a "Help Wanted" thread to the forum for authors that are looking for assistance with various writing complications that come up. Perhaps you want someone to bounce ideas with, or maybe you need a beta….this is the place to post an ad for what you are looking for. We've also reopened the "Chat Chat Among the Authors" thread to discuss spoilers or ask questions. The "Getting to Know YOU…Tell us about yourself" thread is open. Swing by there to introduce yourself whether you are a reader or an author. We'd love to meet you._

_And lastly don't forget our "Pay It forward Review Incentive Program". From now until the end of April, anyone that reviews a Hotch related story is eligible to win an gift card. Details found on thread at forum._

_This week's author of the week is the talented Nebula2. Please swing by that thread to ask questions about their writing and/or stories. In addition, there are several other threads open for comment. We hope to see each of you there._

* * *

**Into the Light**

**Chapter Ten**

Frowning as she rounded the corner into Dave's surprisingly large kitchen, Ashley asked, "What was that about? What's bullshit that is going to get started?"

Hearing the curse word come out of her mouth was almost as surprising as her sudden appearance. In the entire time he had known the younger woman, Dave wasn't sure he had ever heard her mutter anything stronger than a mild expletive. And that, he told himself while he was determining how to answer her, should give him a fairly good idea of the state of her mind. As if he needed one.

"It's nothing to worry about, babe," Dave said evenly, meeting her hollow-looking eyes, silently damning himself for the penchant he'd developed for talking to himself. It was obvious by the set of her face that she'd overheard his irritated murmurings. "How do you take your coffee?"

Ashley pressed her lips together as she shook her head. "Don't. Don't try to coddle me, Dave. Tell me what's going on," she demanded wearily.

"Not until you've got something to eat in you," Dave countered, reaching for a mug from the open shelf beside him. "What do you want besides coffee? Eggs? Toast?" he offered, opening the refrigerator.

Taking a few steps forward, Ashley grabbed his arm, stalling his movements. "Dave, I can't handle any more unknowns right now. What is going on that I need to know about?"

Capturing her hand in his, Dave stared down into her pleading eyes, once again struck by how pale she was and how sunken her eyes had become. This is what that bastard did to her, he thought angrily. And he'd be damned if he let another bastard, cop or not, make her feel even worse. "There's nothing for you to be worried about, Ashley," he replied softly.

"Well," Ashley snorted, "to borrow your colorful phrasing, that _is_ bullshit. Who were you talking to on the phone and what does it have to do with me?"

"Sit down," Dave ordered, gently shoving her toward one of the kitchen chairs and pushing a mug of coffee into her hands. "Drink that."

"Would you like me to play dead and fetch, too?" she asked dryly, staring down at the steaming mug she held.

Dropping two slices of bread in the toaster, Dave chuckled. "Point made," he sighed, glancing at her over his shoulder. "Look, you haven't eaten since last night, Ashley. Let's just get some breakfast into you before we tackle the day."

"_We're_ not tackling anything, Rossi. _I'm _ going home and see how much damage there is. I need to find a cleaner that will come in and handle the..." she paused, swallowing hard, "...the blood. Hell, it might just be easier to move. Then, I'm going to have to go down to the police station. I vaguely remember someone saying that I'd need to make a formal statement."

Pulling the warm bread from the toaster as it popped up, Dave shook his head. "First, _you're_ not doing anything alone. Not today, at any rate."

"I don't need a bodyguard, Dave," Ashley mumbled, turning her head to stare out the kitchen window as he slid the saucer in front of her. "Or a babysitter. Right now, I just need to move forward."

"And you will," Dave agreed, certain in his statement but unwilling to let her attempt the effort this early. "Just not alone. Whether you're ready to deal with it or not, you experienced a trauma yesterday, Ashley. It can be me or someone Agent Swann appoints, but the Bureau is going to want to keep tabs on you. At least until you see the doctor at Headquarters."

"What?" Ashley asked, her head jerking upright, anger mixing with fear in her high-pitched voice. "You want me to see a shrink?" she asked, her voice raising.

"I don't, per se. But it's standard operating procedure, Ash. You drew your weapon and killed someone. Yeah, he was a sadistic bastard...but he also happened to be your father. The Bureau is going to want to make sure your fit for duty before they put you back in the field. You're looking at a few weeks at least."

Shoving a hand through her hair, Ashley cradled her head. "My God, my father even tortures me from the grave," she laughed weakly, squeezing her eyes closed. How could she manage to explain to anyone, let alone a psychiatrist intent on delving into the thoughts that she held so hidden, that she was capable of continuing her career? How could she when she wasn't even certain she could find words that would make sense when her own mind was screaming at her to shut down completely?

"Ashley, it isn't just because it was your father. It's protocol any time there is an agent involved shooting. There's always an analytical inquiry."

"Above and beyond the one the local LEOs want," Ashley whispered.

"Yeah." Dave nodded, pulling out the chair beside her. "As for your apartment, you need to wait a few days. I'll get JJ or Emily to pack you another bag, but it'll be a few days before you'll want to go back in there. Even if we get it cleaned, the chemical smell will be enough to knock you over. You can stay here."

Ashley shook her head immediately, her eyes narrowing as she pressed a fist against her thigh. "Dave, I can't do that."

"You can and you will," Dave countered. "This place is a hell of a lot more comfortable than a hotel. Besides, it'll give you a few days to de-stress. You'll be better able to cope going back into your apartment if you allow yourself a little distance."

"Are you having fun managing me and my life?" Ashley asked sarcastically, her spine tightening. God, she knew she was being a bitch, but having to rely on someone else...especially him...it was more than she'd been prepared to face today. And the fact that she'd virtually thrown herself at him last night didn't help. She hated to admit it, but his rejection, however well intentioned, stung.

"I'm trying to be your friend," Dave said softly. "I know it seems like I'm being a bossy bastard, and believe it or not, I'm sorry. But I genuinely want what's best for you. You can get as mad as you want, but I'm still going to be in your face until I'm sure you'll be alright."

"Why?" Ashley asked sharply. "I'm nothing to you, Rossi. We don't even work together anymore. In fact, the only connection we really share is...I mean, _was_ my father. He's dead," she stated flatly. "End of association."

Smiling grimly, Dave shook his head. "You're not going to alienate me by being a hateful brat, babe, but nice try," he commended her, arching one brow as her forehead wrinkled. "I care about you. I told you that last night."

"Oh, yeah," Ashley laughed bitterly, rolling her eyes as she flopped back against the chair. "That was after I threw myself at you, but before the nervous breakdown, right? I'm not off on my timeline, am I?"

"So," Dave breathed, "I think we've finally reached the root of your anger at me. You're upset because I wouldn't..."

"Don't," Ashley barked. "I do not want to discuss last night with you. _Ever._"


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's Note: Okay, first, thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories. We truly appreciate your comments._**

**_First, we want to offer you a quick rundown of activities and threads that are ongoing at the forum:_**

**_We've also introduced a "Help Wanted" thread to the forum for authors that are looking for assistance with various writing complications that come up. Perhaps you want someone to bounce ideas with, or maybe you need a beta….this is the place to post an ad for what you are looking for. We've also reopened the "Chat Chat Among the Authors" thread to discuss spoilers or ask questions. The "Getting to Know YOU…Tell us about yourself" thread is open. Swing by there to introduce yourself whether you are a reader or an author. We'd love to meet you._**

**_And lastly don't forget our "Pay It forward Review Incentive Program". From now until the end of MAY, anyone that reviews a ROMANCE related story is eligible to win an gift card. Details found on thread at forum._**

**_This week's author of the week is the talented Bren Gail. Please swing by that thread to ask questions about their writing and/or stories. In addition, there are several other threads open for comment. We hope to see each of you there._**

* * *

**Into the Light**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Well, that's inconvenient," Dave snorted, pushing the saucer of toast toward her on the kitchen table, "because eventually I'm going to insist we revisit that particular topic."

"Try not to slip and fall when hell freezes over," Ashley returned on a low snarl, her cheeks flaming as she spoke. She'd rather open a vein than revisit that humiliation. But, leave it to Rossi to feel the need to pick at the metaphorical scab.

"Creative." Dave winked as he watched her face color. "You're entirely too pretty when you blush like that," he grumbled, rising to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Purposefully ignoring the compliment, Ashley denied under her breath, "I'm not blushing."

"Gonna argue with me about everything this morning?" Dave asked over his shoulder as he replaced the coffeepot on the burner and turned to lean against the counter. "Because, honestly, you're starting to remind me of my second wife," he warned with a crooked grin.

"Oh! So you were an insufferable tyrant with _her_, too. Explains the divorce," Ashley mumbled, reaching for her coffee, taking a sip of the welcome brew and welcoming the warmth that slid through her body.

Obviously, he thought as he watched her nurse her coffee, she was feeling better. No tears, no theatrics…just ornery as _hell_. Ornery was okay, though. Ornery he could deal with. Ornery didn't make him want to resurrect her father and kill him again – with his bare hands. And, if she was directing that temper at him, he could take that, too. She deserved a little leeway. Even if it meant enduring potshots to his pride.

"I'll have you know that I was a model husband to that wife," he said, his eyes dancing as he lifted his chin.

"Really?" Ashley smirked, her lips tilting up as she held her mug in front of her lips. "Rumor has it that she was the one that tried to kill you three times."

"It was only twice," Dave corrected. "The lawn mower incident was mechanical failure."

"Yeah, she failed to press the brake and hit the accelerator from what I heard," Ashley said with a smug smile. "So sad that she missed."

"Ouch." Dave winced, wandering back to the table. "You really _are_ pissed, aren't you?" he asked, dropping his mug in front of him as he resumed his seat.

Shoulders sagging as she blew out a long breath, Ashley bit her lower lip with enough force that she tasted the metallic flavor of her blood. "You know what?" she asked softly after a pregnant pause, "You're right. I _am_ pissed. I'm pissed that an overgrown bully like you thinks that he has the right to barge into _my_ life and start managing it. I'm pissed that I have to spend my morning recounting the grisly demise of my sperm donor for the umpteenth time to some cop with nothing better to do with his time. And I'm really pissed that I spent the better part of last night ending my miserable father's life! Yeah, Rossi, I'm beyond PISSED!"

Dave nodded approvingly, sipping his coffee. "Good."

"Good?" Ashley gasped, her eyes widening.

"Good," Dave repeated calmly. "It means the shock is wearing off, Ash," he explained softly. "Which means you can start to deal with what happened to you."

"I've already _dealt_ with what happened to me. I put a clip full of bullets into my problem," she barked., slamming her coffee mug to the table "My daddy issue is officially dead. I killed him myself!"

"And you're angry about that," Dave replied evenly.

"What?" Ashley asked impatiently, truly finding that following his train of thought was taking far greater mental capabilities than she obviously possessed.

"Being forced to take your father's life…that's something no child should be forced to do."

"I'm _not_ a child," Ashley stated through gritted teeth, her nostrils flaring as she glared at Dave's impassive face.

"You were _his_ child, Ashley," Dave reminded her softly. "You were his daughter."

Her eyes flashing dangerously, Ashley retorted, "Stop saying that!"

"Not saying it doesn't make it any less true," Dave offered. "And before you give your statement to the police, you need to at least try to be convincing at faking that you've come to grips with that. The easiest way to do that is to try to actually _make_ your peace with what you had to do."

"Go to hell," Ashley shouted, nearly overturning her half full coffee cup as she abruptly pushed away from the table, her blood nearly boiling as she fought to draw breath. "I _didn't_ have a choice last night! It was me or him. I chose _me!"_

"But part of you doubts that you chose correctly," Dave replied softly. Lifting his eyes to hers, he shook his head. "You chose right, Ashley. He would have killed you. Slowly and painfully. You didn't see what was left of his victims when he was done with them. I did. I saw. Believe me when I tell you that you did the _only_ thing that was going to keep you alive. You chose _right_, sweetheart."

"Stop it," Ashley breathed, feeling her body start to tremble as he slowly rose in front of her.

"Say it."

Shaking her head as she pressed her lips together, Ashley felt her throat tighten. Why was he doing this to her, she asked herself desperately as his eyes seemed to narrow.

"Say it, Ashley," he urged her again.

"I can't," she choked, tears springing to her eyes. "I just can't. You already know! Why are you doing this to me?"

"You have to, honey. Those are the exact words that you are going to have to tell the police officers coming here this morning. You have to say it, and you have to make them believe it. Now, say the words, Ash." Watching her pale face clench, he said calmly, "He was in your apartment. He was attacking you. He was going to kill you. Hell, he even told you what he planned on doing to you. It was going to be him or it was going to be you and…"

"…and I chose me," Ashley said faintly.

"Because?" Dave prodded gently, his hands tightening around her shoulders as he held her eyes.

"I didn't have a choice," Ashley responded hoarsely, her throat tightening painfully as she fought the memories that were threatening to escape once again. "He was going to kill me."

"That's right," Dave's smooth voice praised her.

"But –"

"No buts, Ashley. Not this morning. Not when you are talking to these people. When it's us…here alone…you can voice any hesitations you want," he informed her grimly. "But for the time it takes to get through this interview, that's your response. You did not have a choice. Lethal force _was_ necessary. Okay? You've got to trust me on this, honey."

Swallowing hard, Ashley felt a shiver of dread slide down her spine. "I trust you," she whispered. "But I'm still scared."

"There's no reason for you to be scared," Dave shook his head as he drew her stiff body against his, wrapping his arms around her. "I've got your back, Ash."

* * *

_**Guys, I'd appreciate any feedback you could offer. For those that have time, please pop off a review. For those that don't, thank you all for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**: _Just a quick explanation to those of you not aware of what's been happening in the wonderful world of fanfic. Recently, www. fanfiction. net has been doing a mass purge of all the "M" rated stories on their site. In an effort to avoid my work being taken down for good, I, instead, chose to take them down myself until the purge is over and everything has settled down. In the meantime, I will continue to publish my "T" and below rated work on www. fanfiction. net, while my "Mature Adult" rated work (for the time being only) is going to be published at The Writers Coffee Shop ( www. thewriterscoffeeshop library/ viewuser. php?uid=59099… remove the spaces to make this into a real web address). Please contact me if you need further directions. Direct links to the currently updated story can be found on my facebook page at Ilovetvalot fanfiction_

_In order to access the stories on The Writers Coffee Shop, you will need to register for an account (they guard the M-rated stories from young eyes). It is completely free and takes about 1 minute to complete the registration process! Once you are at The Writers Coffee Shop, click Login in the upper right corner. Then choose Register in the middle of the page. Follow the directions to register, and remember that you don't have to complete any of the fields that don't have asterisks! We hope you'll take the short trip to our new home for our more mature work and visit us soon!_

_The good news is that as I repost stories there, they are getting an OVERHAUL. That's right, folks! New stuff is being added to old stories. Also, two of my ongoing epics (because of their mature content) are only being published there as well. "Touched by an Angel" and "You Found Me" are the epics that are only available there! They are now uploaded as well as rejuvenated stories, "Consuming Fires" (a Dave/Emily), "Afterglow (a Dave/JJ), "Tulips" (a Dave/Emily), "Delicious Depravity" (Rossi/Erin/Aaron), "A Little Less Talk" (a Hotch/Em/Rossi) and another ongoing epic, "Learning to Love Again". Come by and check it out!_

* * *

**Into the Light**

**Chapter Twelve**

His jaw clenching as he realized that she wasn't able to hear him anymore, Dave realized that she was sinking deeper into the horrid memories. And if he wasn't mistaken, then shock was only going to be one step around the corner. And with an individual that wanted to metaphorically slit her professional throat only a couple of paces behind that, this wasn't an acceptable condition for her to be in when he arrived.

"Ashley!" he demanded sharply, again. But there was no response, and her eyes seemed to be even blanker and bluer than before. Like a churning sea, those cerulean orbs churned under his stare, unseeing.

Before he could think rationally about what he was about to do, Dave pulled her closer burying his hand in her hair as he tilted her head up. Her body was shaking against his, and he wanted nothing more than to bring her back to herself, to cause her to realize that her past was not capable of overtaking her present. Drastic times called for drastic measures, and he leaned forward, pressing his lips to her in a desperate attempt to break the spell surrounding her.

He knew she realized what was happening, her faint gasp whispering against his lips. And while he knew that he was negating everything he had told her just a few minutes ago, he was far more concerned about this exact moment. As her lips slowly parted beneath his, he took advantage of the opportunity and deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue against hers as he took control of the situation.

Moaning softly, Ashley relaxed against him, the slow slide of his tongue soothing her tangled nerves. Responding to his insistent lips as she felt herself drawn toward his warmth, her hands crept around his solid neck. In those moments, reality was muted and she could concentrate just on the sensation of his lips above hers, safe and real in a world now filled with chaos and confusion.

Of course, all too soon she remembered that it, too, was an illusion. The kiss he was giving her was meant to distract her…to stun her back to her senses. Well, mission fucking accomplished, Ashley thought grimly, clamping her teeth against his tongue and biting hard enough to pull a grunt from his throat. "Bastard," she snarled as he quickly pulled back, his hands contracting on her narrow hips as her hand sliced through the air and connected with the flesh of his cheek.

Relieved to see something beyond the emptiness shining in her expressive eyes, Dave released the breath he held and reigned in his body's natural response to her. "Good," he said succinctly, tightening his hold on her for an instant before abruptly releasing her. "You're back."

"I never left," Ashley snapped, her lips still tingling from his deep kiss. "So you can keep your lips to yourself!"

"That's bullshit," Dave retorted. "Believe me, for a few seconds there the lights were on but I assure you nobody was home. Now that you seem to possess all your sensibilities again, maybe we can return to the matter at hand."

Fighting against the urge to scream like the child she was fairly certain he thought she was, Ashley schooled her face into a bland mask. "You mean the fact that the officer on the way over here would like to see me taken in for murder rather than self-defense."

"Exactly," Dave agreed as he frowned. "And self-defense is what last night clearly was, Ash. But no one is going to believe that as long as YOU have a doubt. Listen to me carefully, babe. You had _no_ choice. None. That man _would_ have killed you. He arrived at your home with one single mission. To see you dead. Understand?"

Merely staring at his determined face, Ashley watched his eyes darken. Why the hell did he care so damned much?

"Damn it, Ashley, you have to _believe _it. Your father was a cold-blooded killer. He cut a bloody swath from coast to fucking coast. He's possibly one of the worst predators this nation has ever seen. And coming from me, that should say something since I wrote the goddamned book on 'em! Now, say the damned words," he drilled mercilessly.

"I had no choice," she whispered almost inaudibly, obeying the order in his deep voice automatically.

"That's right." Dave nodded his approval. "Again," he urged sternly, needing her to say the words that would protect herself. God knew he would do whatever was necessary to shield her, but he couldn't speak for her. Not when it counted. That she had to do on her own.

Inhaling deeply, Ashley swallowed past the thickness in her throat. "There wasn't any choice. He was going to kill me. It was self-defense."

"And no matter what this asshole walks in here and says to you, what's your response?" Rossi prompted on a growl, his eyes boring into hers, silently willing her to acquiesce to his judgment.

"I had no choice. I feared for my life. It was self defense," Ashley parroted again tonelessly.

Narrowing his eyes, Dave felt his body stiffen. "You aren't even trying to convince me, let alone yourself," he accused.

"That's because I'm not sure I'm telling the truth," Ashley replied softly, shrugging once as she raised her head to meet his eyes. "I killed him. But, self-defense?" she snorted.

"You're maybe a buck ten soaking wet. He came to your apartment armed with a weapon and deadly intent. He tried to hurt you. What the fuck would you call what you did?" he barked, every fiber of him bristling at the notion that anyone would think otherwise about her actions, including her.

"I could have brought him in alive, Dave," Ashley confided with a shiver. "In those last moments, I made a choice to pull that trigger. I can't blame the police for wanting to hold me responsible for my decision. Can you tell me that you would have made the same one if you'd been the one holding the gun?" she challenged gravely. "Can you?"


	13. Chapter 13

**FORUM NEWS: Several fun things going on NOW on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum!**

**1. Please swing by one of our newest threads and offer your suggestions and opinions for this year's third annual Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Awards.**

**2. Check out another new thread "Cover Girls…the New Option for covers on . Read and share helpful tips for creating story covers.**

**3. The thread "Where, oh where, have the M Stories Gone? – This is a handy guide for readers to find where their favorite authors are posting their mature content stories these days. Authors, feel free to pop by and reply to the thread.**

**4. The thread "The Dog Days of Summer" mini-challenge. Come by and write a story for this fun summer challenge.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read, review, favorite and alert our stories here on this site. We truly enjoy hearing from each one of you. Also, please check out our "M" stories at The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS). If anyone needs a link or direction to the new site, please feel free to contact us through either a private message or while leaving a review and we'll make sure to get back to you. Each former "M" story is getting an overhaul as we publish it AND there are new stories being added all the time there as well. Again, we'll be happy to answer any questions you have. As always, we own nothing other than our plots and original characters. Now, on with the story…**

* * *

**Into the Light**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Damn straight I would have," Dave barked, shaking her shoulders slightly, hoping against hope that he could rattle some sense into her otherwise addle pated brain. "If it's a choice between me and a madman that's raped, terrorized and murdered women up and down the Eastern seaboard, I'm gonna choose me every damn time."

"You're just saying that to make me believe it," Ashley countered, her voice barely above a whisper.

Arching one brow as he tightened his grip against her frail shoulders, Dave cocked his dark head. "Yeah? Well, ask Hotch one day if you still don't believe me. Ask how many times I chose to shoot first and ask questions later. Ask how many times all of us had to make that fucking decision, Ash."

"That's not what we're taught to do."

He could still hear the doubt in her voice, the disbelief coloring her hoarse words. "And theory doesn't always match practice, does it?" Dave demanded, shaking his head as her eyes finally met his. "Your call was righteous and just, babe. And as far as I'm concerned, the psychopath should have met the electric chair rather than life in prison. And we fought for that, but the jury saw otherwise. You did what twelve men didn't have the balls to accomplish, babe. He'll never be able to hurt you or anyone else again, and I'll be damned if he's going to live in your mind now that he's been swept from the earth. Not unless you decide to let him. Since I've never thought you were particularly stupid, I'm hoping you'll see reason sooner rather than later."

"You don't understand," Ashley moaned softly, lifting a shaky hand to push back her hair.

"I understand perfectly well that if you aren't very careful, you're going to implicate yourself in a crime that never happened. Two words, Ashley. Self. Defense. Period," Dave returned in a hardened voice. Damn her, was she determined to go to the guillotine willingly like some kind of lamb led to the slaughter?

"You can't stop them from investigating this as a homicide. The Bureau has no jurisdiction here," Ashley worried aloud.

"The Bureau has chosen to take a very active interest in this case," Dave replied flatly, crossing his arms over his chest as she dropped back in the kitchen chair.

"Meaning _you've_ taken an active interest," Ashley responded grimly, her lips dropping for a moment. "Not quite the same thing, Dave."

"No one at the Bureau is going to see you thrown under the bus, including your direct supervisor. Andy would be here if she could. You know that. JJ is supposed to be here as well. And if you like, I can get Hotch…"

"God, no," Ashley groaned, burying her face in her hands. "I don't need anyone to hold my hand, damn it." Why the hell did he insist on treating her like she was some weak child? She wasn't! She was strong, trained, and more than capable of making her own decisions….her own choices.

"No, you just need somebody to slap a gag on your mouth before you start confessing sins that aren't yours to begin with," he snapped sarcastically. "Who or what, exactly, do you think that would help? Your father? Your conscience? What?"

"Don't you get it? My father never once took responsibility for what he did. All those women…the brutality they suffered….he never once owned up to what he was. Not during questioning. Not during the trial. Not during sentencing. _Never_. He told his lies to the bitter end. I won't do that. I won't be like him."

"So tell the truth," Dave replied sternly, dropping his coffee mug to the table as he leaned forward. "What you did _was_ self defense."

"No! When I got my gun in my hands, Dave, I _knew_ either he was going to die. In a split second, I decided to act as judge and jury to his crimes. I killed him in cold blood. He was an old man. I didn't have to take kill shots, but I _did_. I'm as guilty of murder as he was. I can't lie about that."

"I'm going to pray this is the trauma talking," Dave ground out, his jaw clenching as he fought the urge to shake her, "Otherwise I'm gonna be forced to revise my opinion of your intelligence."

She was saved from a continuation of his stinging diatribe by the ringing doorbell. Stiffening in her seat, she could almost feel the color seeping from her cheeks.

"Relax," Dave sighed, steadying her when she wavered in her chair. "That's JJ. She was going to come over early. Maybe another woman can talk sense into you since I'm obviously batting a thousand," he grumbled, releasing her shoulder to stomp toward the door.

Yanking open the door a second later, Dave met the coolly serene gaze of Jennifer Jareau. "'Bout time," he groused, waiting for her to step across the threshold before closing the door with a snap of his wrist. "Maybe you can talk some sense into her. I've made all the appeals to her common sense that I can stomach."

"Trouble in paradise," JJ deadpanned, glancing around for Ashley. "Imagine that."

"Cute," Dave snorted, turning to face JJ again, "but, I happen to be serious as a heart attack, Jen. She's got it in her mind that this is her fault…that she didn't act in self defense last night. She thinks she murdered him in cold blood."

"That's ridiculous." JJ frowned. "Will showed me the crime scene photos this morning. Her apartment was trashed. It certainly didn't get that way in a friendly tussle. And between you and me, Will isn't convinced that Ashley confided all her injuries," JJ whispered, taking a step closer as she met her colleagues eyes. "And I _know _you know what I'm talking about."

"He didn't rape her," Rossi murmured, keeping his voice hushed. "He tried. She fought him off."

"You're sure?" JJ asked, keeping her voice equally low.

Nodding once, Dave replied, "I got that much out of her last night."

"Thank God," JJ whispered gratefully, her heart breaking for the small woman that had taken her place for a brief time on the team.

"She's in the kitchen. JJ, try to talk to her before they get here. I know Will will do what he can, but if his boss starts pushing too hard…"

"I'll talk to her," JJ agreed, touching Dave's sleeve before she went toward the back of the house.


	14. Chapter 14

**FORUM NEWS: Several fun things going on NOW on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum on !**

**1. Please swing by one of our newest threads and offer your suggestions and opinions for this year's third annual Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Awards.**

**2. Check out another new thread "Cover Girls…the New Option for covers on . Read and share helpful tips for creating story covers.**

**3. The thread "Where, oh where, have the M Stories Gone? – This is a handy guide for readers to find where their favorite authors are posting their mature content stories these days. Authors, feel free to pop by and reply to the thread.**

**4. The thread "The Dog Days of Summer" mini-challenge. Come by and write a story for this fun summer challenge.**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read, review, favorite and alert our stories here on this site. We truly enjoy hearing from each one of you. Also, please check out our "M" stories at The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS). If anyone needs a link or direction to the new site, please feel free to contact us through either a private message or while leaving a review and we'll make sure to get back to you. Each former "M" story is getting an overhaul as we publish it AND there are new stories being added all the time there as well. Again, we'll be happy to answer any questions you have. As always, we own nothing other than our plots and original characters. Now, on with the story…**

* * *

**Into the Light**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Hearing footsteps stopping outside the archway to the kitchen, Ashley let out a deep breath as she raised her gaze. Meeting Jennifer Jareau's worried eyes, Ashley shook her head as she involuntarily raised a hand to her bruised cheek. "It looks worse than it is, JJ. Really." She tried to smile reassuringly, but it faltered as soon as she saw the doubt flash in JJ's face. Jennifer Jareau was one woman she wasn't going to be able to fool. Emily Prentiss…maybe. The brunette's innate sense of manners wouldn't allow her to show her reluctance to believe what she was being told. But not JJ. With JJ, what you saw was what you got. It was one of the reasons she liked her so much.

Easing into the brightly lit room, JJ dropped her handbag next to the table as she dropped down to perch on the edge of the nearby oak chair. "Been there, said that before, Ashley. Nobody believed me, either."

Rubbing her fingers against her tired eyes, Ashley snorted. "That seems to be the prevailing theme this morning. Nobody wants to believe a word I say even though I know it's true."

Frowning as she watched the younger woman's eyes scrunch tightly, JJ decided that perhaps this was one of those moments when it was not the wisest move to let someone talk about the situation and try to find their own way. She had experienced enough of those moments in her career, and she could recognize the trauma factors evident in Ashley's voice and posture. It was obvious the other woman was hovering on the edge, and JJ knew that she had to get her to a stable point before Will arrived with the investigator.

Leaning back casually in the ladder back chair, JJ forced a conversational tone into her voice as she said evenly, "Have you heard about an unsub named Jason Battle?"

Frowning, Ashley glanced up into JJ's impassive face. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"He's the man that shot Penelope and left her for dead several years ago," JJ replied softly, meeting Ashley's inquisitive eyes.

"He's the one you took the kill shot on, isn't he?" Ashley asked huskily, her throat tightening.

"Yeah." JJ nodded, pulling over a nearby chair and stretching out her legs on it, the lack of sleep from the last few nights catching up with her tired body. "That was a really shitty day. My best friend was in danger. Battle held two of my closest friends at gunpoint. And Morgan, Prentiss and Reid weren't on scene. It was just me," she explained, holding Ashley's gaze.

"Do you have doubts now…about what you did? Do you second guess yourself now?" Ashley asked hesitantly.

Considering the question, JJ slowly nodded. "For a long time, I did. I didn't have to take the head shot. I could have wounded him in the gut…hell, I'm a marksman, Ash…I could have shot the gun out of his hand. But the one thing that kept going through my mind while I was aiming my weapon was that he was going to do this again. If he got the chance, he'd hurt another person. He'd already nearly killed my best friend. He was standing there in front of me aiming at Hotch and Rossi…threatening to take their lives, and I held the power to stop him in my own hands. I took the shot and ended everyone's fear…at least of him."

"Do you regret it?" Ashley whispered, her body tense as she felt the entire world seemed to hang on the answer she would receive to that question.

"Not one damn bit," JJ replied forcefully, pressing her hand against the polished table. "He was a cold blooded murderer. He hurt my friend, and he hurt me. Penelope never has to be afraid of that man again because he's in the ground. Could I have done it another way?" Shrugging, JJ nodded again. "Sure, I could have. There are always choices. At the time I made mine, I was thinking one thing. He had to be stopped. Permanently."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ashley murmured, pressing a hand to her throbbing head as she tried to make sense of the questions that were still flying around her mind.

"Because, last night, you were in the same boat. Your father would have done this again. Given the chance, he'd have taken your life…my life…anyone's life that got in his way. You ended a reign of terror, Ashley. It's hard. And you have to take responsibility for it, but you aren't _culpable_. It wasn't a decision you made on a whim…or one that was pre-meditated. That man came to your home with the intent to do physical harm. You were defending your life. And that is a God given right. Your choices last night sucked, Ashley. No one is going to dispute that. In the end, however, I believe you made the only decision you could. I did the same thing the afternoon I put a bullet in Jason Battle's cranium."

"You sound like Dave," Ashley muttered, her stomach clenching as she absorbed the correlation between JJ's story and her own.

Glancing quickly over her shoulder into the empty hallway, JJ turned back to Ashley. "If you try to quote me on this later, I'll deny it with every breath in my body, but in this case…and this case ONLY…Dave IS right. You need to listen to him."

"As much as I appreciate your concern…and even Dave's, you can't protect me from this," Ashley said sadly, smiling weakly as she felt a sense of heaviness weigh against her shoulders once again.

"Me? Probably not," JJ agreed readily, cocking her head slightly. "In the scope of things, I'm a nobody. But the man in there," she said, hitching her thumb toward the hallway where she had left Dave, "HE is a heavy hitter, Ash. You're relatively new, so, you probably haven't heard the stories about him. That man in the kitchen is owed more favors than he'll ever be able to collect. And all he wants to do right now is shield you. He'll do whatever he has to do in order to insure that this crap doesn't touch you. But, you've got to help him. Dave wields a lot of power and influence, but if you're going to throw yourself to the wolves, there's not a lot even he can do for you."

"Why does he care so much, JJ?" Ashley sighed, her eyes widening as she following JJ's line of sight. "I'm not a part of the team anymore…none of this reflects on any of you…"

"First, you're family. Plain and simple. We're sorta like the mob. Once you're in, you're never out. As for Dave," JJ said, keeping her own suspicions private, "You'd have to ask him that question. Just make sure you don't have to do it from behind bars."


	15. Chapter 15

_**SPECIAL NOTE: SEPTEMBER signups are now open through AUGUST, 31, 2012 for the "THE MIX n MATCH CHALLENGE!" Details can be found at the forum. **_

_**Additionally, the steamy FINAL chapter of the Morgan/Garcia ficlet, "Sex on the Beach" available at both The Writers Coffee shop and Fractured-Reality. Com.**_

* * *

**Into the Light**

**Chapter Fifteen**

An hour later, Ashley almost wished for the relative safety of a steel cage. Preferably in another state…hell, another country. Sitting with Dave and JJ on either side of her, she faced her inquisitor. "I really don't know what else you expect me to tell you," she said with as much dignity as she could muster. "I feared for my life."

"Yes, Agent Seaver, you've said that several times," the cold eyed man in front of her stated.

"Then why don't you stop asking her the same question over and over again," Dave barked, rapidly approaching the end of his limited patience. "She's already answered you. Either ask a new question or get the hell out of my house, Detective."

"It's Lieutenant," Shea corrected Dave emotionlessly, barely glancing in Dave's direction. "And unless you'd like me to continue this conversation down at the station, I'd suggest that Agent Seaver cooperate with me." Turning his attention back to Ashley, his beady eyes narrowed. "There's a big problem with your story, you see, Agent. I don't believe you."

"Which part, Lieutenant Shea?" Ashley asked stiffly, staring at the slightly overweight man in front of her, her mind half-distracted by the fact that his obviously polyester tie had a strange orange stain in the middle of it. "The part about my father bursting into my apartment? The part where he tried to kill me? What?"

"The part where you feared for your life." Shea smirked, his tone indicating his lack of belief in the statement. "See, that doesn't add up for me. You see, I've read your Bureau jacket. And you fearing for your life sounds a bit dramatic for someone that one of her instructors described as 'having nerves of steel in the direst of circumstances'."

Laughing without humor, Dave shook his head. "Nice. You're using her commendations against her. Boy, they broke the mold when they pushed you through the ranks, didn't they?"

"Just stating the facts as they appeared in black and white." Shea smiled tightly, holding up the file in his hands. "Let's be honest here, Ashley. You weren't so much scared last night as you were thrilled that you had an opportunity to face off with a man that robbed you of your childhood. You hated your father, didn't you?"

"You're wrong," Ashley said with a shaking voice as she moved her head from side to side, the muscles in her neck suddenly stiff. "I didn't go looking for a fight with my father. I've spent _years_ trying to forget I had one. He came and found _me_. And I can assure you he wasn't there for a friendly father daughter chat. He was there to kill me."

Shea shrugged as he leaned back in his seat. "Except he didn't."

"You want her to apologize for _that_!" Dave exploded, his eyes flashing as he imagined hammering his fist into the useless weasel's face.

"I want her to tell the _truth_," Shea retorted, his eyes narrowing on the pale woman in front of him. "Let's be honest here, this case goes way, way beyond excessive force. If I had my way, you'd stand trial for murder, lady."

"Oh, there might be a murder yet today, kid," Dave replied, his voice lethally soft.

Turning his gaze to the man beside his target, Shea shook his head. "You don't frighten me, Agent Rossi. Right now, I'm fairly certain I've got a case. A solid one."

"You really wanna drag this in front of a judge," JJ returned calmly with a serene smile, leaning forward and resting her elbows on the table as she drew the officer's attention. "All you've got is a traumatized woman that was forced to kill her father…her _serial killer father_…before he claimed her life as well. I'm fairly certain that any jury you find will be sympathetic to the facts. Unless you get real lucky and compose it of a mish mash of pedophiles and violent criminals. You're fishing."

Ignoring the blonde who was attempting to distract him, the Lieutenant snapped, "I'm gonna give you one more chance, Agent Seaver. Explain to me how a composed, highly capable FBI agent vaunted for her cool demeanor could fear for her life when she was the one holding a full clip."

"Do you think being trained precludes being able to be terrified, Lieutenant Shea?" Ashley asked with a rusty voice. Licking her dry lips, she shook her head. "I assure you, it doesn't. The man I killed busted into my home. He beat me. He cut me. And he told me in excruciating detail how he intended to violate and murder me while he was doing so. He even told me how he planned to get rid of my corpse. He was going to kill me. Slowly and painfully. Don't you dare doubt it."

"Made you angry, did he?"

"Yeah, angry was one of the _many things _that I was. Mostly though, I was just horrified. And scared. It was him or me," she said softly, her lips quivering. "It was him or me," she repeated her voice breaking.

"God, you _are_ quite an actress. Inherit that ability from your father, did you? After all, he fooled his share of victims, too, didn't he?"

"That's it!" Dave exploded, surging from his seat, the wood scraping harshly against the stone floor. "She's done. You wanna talk to her again, do it through her attorney!"

"Dave," Will said, stepping forward from his position against the wall between the two men. "Calm down, man," he pleaded, grabbing Dave's arm.

Eyes blazing, he met LaMontagne's steady gaze. "Get that son of a bitch out of my house before I send him out in a body bag," he ground out, more than ready to physically throw Shea out his door. "I mean it, Will. Get him out, now."

Rising, Shea smoothed the lines of his jacket as he smiled coolly at a pale Ashley Seaver. "Oh, I think I'm done here. For now. Don't go anywhere, Agent Seaver. I'd stay real close to home, if I was you."

"There's nowhere left for me to go, Lieutenant," Ashley returned, controlling her shaking voice as much as she could.

"I'll be seeing you. Detective, I'll meet you back at the station," Shea told Will pointedly before strolling out the door, leaving three sets of eyes staring angrily after him.

Turning toward Ashley as soon as the door closed, Dave grimaced. "Ashley, he was just trying to rattle…"

Pressing a hand to her mouth, Ashley shook her head frantically. "I'm going to be sick," she breathed, rising and stumbling toward the door.

Holding up a hand quickly, JJ rose to follow the younger woman. "I'll go."

Watching his girlfriend disappear into the hallway, Will LaMontangne met Dave's eyes. "You need to get her an attorney."

* * *

_**Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum news: I'll try to keep it brief.**_

_SEPTEMBER signups are open through AUGUST, 31, 2012 for the "THE MIX n MATCH CHALLENGE!" Details can be found at the forum. _

_There is a new discussion thread available called, "W_HY ARE OUR READERS NOT REVIEWING? We asked, and our readers answered!" _Please check it out and leave a comment._

_We also have another discussion thread entitled __**"**_**The Ups and Downs of Writing an Uncommon Pairing**_**"**__. Please let us know what you think! _

_A continued thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read, review, favorite and alert our stories here on this site. We truly enjoy hearing from each one of you. Also, please check out our "M" stories at __**The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS)**__ and a Brand New site run by fellow CM authors, Kavi Leighanna, Sienna27 and The Truth Between called __**Fractured-reality. Com**__. If anyone needs a link or direction to the new site, please feel free to contact us through either a private message or while leaving a review and we'll make sure to get back to you. Each former "M" story is getting an overhaul as we publish it AND there are new stories being added all the time there as well._


	16. Chapter 16

_**SPECIAL NOTE: SEPTEMBER signups are open through AUGUST, 31, 2012 for the "THE MIX n MATCH CHALLENGE" and this is the LAST DAY to throw your hat in the ring. C'mon by and take a look. Details can be found at the forum. **_

_**AND NOW THE BIG NEWS- THE AWARDS SEASON HAS COMMENCED! Nominations have opened for the third annual Profiler's Choice Awards for Criminal Minds' fandom! Please visit Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum for the nomination ballot, rules and guidelines and category definitions. Please review ALL information BEFORE submitting your nomination ballot. Ilovetvalot, Tonnie2001969, and HXChick are NOT eligible for ANY awards. PLEASE COME BY THE FORUM AND TAKE A LOOK. EVERY NOMINATION BALLOT IS IMPORTANT!**_

* * *

**Into the Light**

**Chapter Sixteen**

His jaw tensing even more than it had before, Rossi drew in a sharp breath. "That son of a bitch isn't going to touch her, Will. I guarantee you that," he snapped, his temper frayed beyond all repair.

Holding up one hand, Will hoped to stall what was certain to be a searing tirade, Dave's flashing eyes an accurate harbinger of things to come. JJ had warned him about Rossi's flash fire temperament more than once this morning. "Dave, we all know that Ashley's innocent. But the Lieutenant is not going to let this go without a fight. He's bucking for captain in the next round, and he's been growling about needing the perfect case to make his rank. He thinks he's found lightning in a bottle, man. And he's gonna shake it until it explodes, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, it's gonna explode all right. Right in his fucking face. Then, he's gonna wish he'd never met me before it's over," Dave promised darkly as he glanced down the short hallway, the sound of a slamming door catching his attention. "He's not going to crucify her for something she didn't do," he said, jabbing his finger down the hallway.

"Listen, man, just do as I say. Get Ashley the best lawyer money can buy. Quickly. I can guarantee you that Shea's on his way to the DA with what he thinks he knows. His MO is to hit the Grand Jury before the ink's even dry on the evidence and attempt to get the upper hand."

"Then what chance do I have?"

Dave jerked suddenly as those plaintive words whispered from the entry way, his eyes meeting Ashley's swollen ones. Crossing the hardwood quickly, he shook his head as he growled, "Don't even think about it, babe. Shea's barking up the wrong tree if he thinks I won't come out fighting. The lawyer I'm calling has a few more titles than just Esquire after his name."

From her position beside Ashley, JJ asked softly, "I see you're about to call in those markers that have been gathering interest, huh?"

"The Attorney General owes me more than a few favors," Dave bit out, his eyes never leaving Ashley's wan face. Cupping her cheek, he raised her chin as he promised, "I've got this, Ash. It's not going to be what you think it is."

Ignoring Dave, Ashley focused on the slim, lanky man that JJ shared her life with. Everyone said that Will LaMontagne was noble, honorable man. Trustworthy. Staring Will in the eyes, she asked, "Does he have a case?"

"Ash…" Dave began, shaking his head.

"I'm not talking to you," she said quietly, gesturing to Will. "I'm asking you, Detective. Does he have a case against me?"

Hanging his sandy head for a moment, Will slowly lifted his face to stare at her, sympathy shining in his eyes. He didn't like it. Hell, he hated it. But he couldn't lie to the woman's face. "The right judge…the right jury, Ashley," he replied slowly, "And, he just might. As a friend, I'm advising you to find a good attorney and protect yourself. Let him be your mouthpiece from here on out. Especially when it comes to Lt. Shea."

"He has a case," Ashley whispered as a wave of dizziness swept over her. Stumbling, she braced herself against the back of the couch as she gasped, a sharp pain slicing through her abdomen threatening to bring her to her knees. The room swam as she lifted her head, trying to find Dave's face.

The rapid loss of color in her face startled him, but it was her gasp of pain that motivated him into action. "Ash?" he said sharply when she doubled over again. Grabbing her arm, he felt her sag against him. "What is it? What hurts?"

"S-stomach," Ashley panted as Dave half guided, half carried her to the front of the couch. Lying down, she tried to breathe through the pain, but it only intensified as he perched at her hip and gently lifted her shirt.

"Oh, my God!" JJ breathed, her eyes widening as she saw Ashley's swollen, distended stomach mottled with purple and red streaks.

"JJ, call an ambulance," Will ordered, meeting Dave's worried gaze.

"W-what's wrong?" Ashley wheezed as pain seized her again, the sharp talons digging into her, refusing to let her go.

Forcing himself to remain calm, Dave shifted his gaze to her pale face, smoothing his fingers against her cheek. "I want you to relax, sweetheart. Don't worry. You're going to be fine."

"Don't feel fine," Ashley managed to choke as tears sprang to her eyes. "What's happening?"

"I think you may have some internal injuries we didn't know about, babe," Rossi stated gently as he heard JJ giving directions over the phone, her voice tense and controlled. "You just concentrate on breathing right now," Dave ordered as she turned her head and wretched, bright red blood coming from between her lips.

"Shit," Will said tightly, watching as Ashley got sick again as he shoved a couple of pillows underneath the prone woman's feet. Looking at JJ, he demanded, "Tell them to hurry JJ!"

Watching Ashley's eyelids flutter, Dave's gut tightened. Constricting his hand around hers, he squeezed. "Ashley!" he barked. "Open your eyes! C'mon, stay with me."

She could hear him calling her, his voice sounding hollow and distant. Forcing her eyes open, she tried to focus on his face. "T-trying," she said faintly, the pain searing her, blackening her vision again.

"I know you are, cara mia," Dave replied roughly, watching as her eyes glazed. "Just a little while longer."

"They say it'll just be a couple more minutes, Ashley," JJ assured her as she pressed the phone against her ear. "They wanna know if her breathing is labored, Dave."

Shaking her head, Dave pressed his fingers to her cool throat. "Her pulse is racing, though."

"She's going into shock, JJ," Will said over his shoulder. "They need to haul ass," he growled as sirens echoed in the distance.

"You hear that, babe?" Dave asked hoarsely, wiping a drop of blood from her lips. "That's the cavalry. You just hold on for me, honey. You hold onto me."


	17. Chapter 17

**A couple of important notes for today, readers. First, there are officially EIGHT DAYS left to nominate your favorite authors and stories for the 2012 Criminal Minds Profilers Choice Awards hosted by the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. The nomination ballot, rules, and category list can be found there. A link is provided on my profile page. Please remember the deadline for nominations is October 15, 2012.**

**Also, Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum has also commenced the signups for our December challenge - the fandom's annual Christmas Gift Fic Exchange. If you are interested in passing along some Holiday joy, please swing by and sign up. Stories are the gifts that keep on giving. Please give this one a try.**

**As always, thanks to everyone that continues to read our stories!**

* * *

**Into the Light**

**Chapter Seventeen**

The next half-hour was a blur that Dave wasn't sure he'd ever remember completely. All he could focus on was keeping his eyes glued to Ashley's rapidly paling face. The paramedics had quickly taken stock of the scene when they'd arrived, and while they'd tried to push him out of the way, he'd had no intention of leaving her side. Only JJ's calm voice encouraging him to at least move so that they could help Ashley had managed to sway him, and he'd kept his hand on her clammy forehead the entire time….all the way to the ambulance. And if he had his way, he'd never let her go again.

The ambulance siren barely registered in his mind, and when Ashley had passed out from the pain, he felt something almost die inside him. Damn it, his mind screamed, how could it have reached this point? How had he missed that she'd been hurt so badly? He'd slept right beside her all night…had he been that unobservant? How the hell had this happened?

Dave could hear the paramedics talking to the hospital on their radios, and as the ambulance took a sharp turn, he held on tightly to the gurney. Glancing up at the paramedic sitting across from him, he ground out, "How much longer?"

"Two minutes and we're at the hospital," the uniformed man whose name tag read Ralph answered, his hands moving quickly as he once again took Ashley's blood pressure. Dave didn't have to be a mind reader to realize that the results weren't good, the other man's lips pressing together tightly as he read the monitor.

"Step on it, Rusty," Ralph yelled to the other paramedic who was driving. "Diastolic is tanking. She's bleeding out."

Dave's mouth went dry at those grim words, the beep of various monitors escalating and heralding a danger none of them could ignore. "C'mon, cara, hang on," he begged as the ambulance came to a jarring stop, the back doors flying open and a sea of faces appearing to greet them. Wincing as they jerked the stretcher out quickly, Dave watched as nurses and doctors appeared to fly into motion, their voices low and urgent as they wheeled her toward the glass bay of the emergency room, leaving him to follow behind them.

He tried to keep up as they steered the gurney into a cubicle and immediately surrounded her, a white coated doctor barking orders at the top of his lungs, but he ran headlong into a steely faced nurse, blocking his path. "Move," Dave demanded. "I belong with her!"

"I'm sure you do, sir," the woman maintained calmly, "but we need to assess her condition. You can't help her now. Go sit down in the waiting room and someone will be with you shortly."

"But…"

"No buts," the woman denied, bodily turning him toward the double doors and shoving him none too gently. "She's our first priority. When we've taken care of her needs, we'll see about yours," she informed him sternly before closing the door to Ashley's room in his face.

Blindly walking toward the doors the irritating woman had shoved him toward, Dave reminded himself that this was the best hospital in the area. Competent doctors and nurses that could offer her the care he couldn't were at her disposal now. But even though his mind could comprehend that concept, his heart screamed for him to go back…to bully his way inside the room and stay by her side.

When he would have turned and barreled through the door, however, he felt a cool hand surround his wrist. Glancing over his shoulder, he found Will and JJ standing just inside the double wooden doors.

"Dave, you have to allow them to work," JJ reminded him gently, pulling her into the semi-full reception area of the ER. "She's in the best possible hands."

"JJ, you didn't see her in the ambulance." Dave shook his head, trying to pull his arm from her grasp and go back inside. "I need to…"

"You need to sit down and drink this," Will said calmly, shoving a hot paper cup of coffee in his free hand as JJ pulled him toward a trio of chairs in the corner. "They'll come and get us as soon as they have something to share. How many times have we done this before, Dave? C'mon, you know the drill," he urged as Rossi dropped heavily into the seat behind him.

Ignoring the wisdom in Will's statement, Dave ran a hand through his hair. The drill only worked when you had nothing at stake. When it was somebody he cared about, simply sitting and waiting seemed an insurmountable task. One he wasn't certain he was capable of fulfilling. Not when Ashley hovered so close to the edge….somewhere just out of reach.

"Why didn't I examine her this morning when we got up?" he whispered, staring at the closed doors, willing them to open and for someone to tell him what the hell was happening. "I knew he'd beat her…I knew she was hurt, but I…."

"Dave, don't do this. Don't second guess yourself. Ashley probably thought she was fine. Sometimes these injuries don't appear serious until hours later," JJ offered quietly.

"Yeah, I did know that! Which is what makes it unforgiveable."

"Look, Dave, she's been riding on pure adrenaline. She probably didn't even realize how hurt she was until she collapsed."

"I should have insisted she go to the hospital last night," Dave groaned.

"I was there, too, Dave," Will replied. "If you're to blame, then so am I. I heard the paramedics release her. They didn't suspect anything either and they're _trained_ for this crap. Those are the facts. Concentrate on the facts and stop trying to assume responsibility for something you didn't cause. It won't help Ashley, and it's gonna take energy you don't have to spare."

Nodding once, Dave lifted the cup to his mouth and drank it without really tasting anything.

He wasn't sure how many of those thick cups of coffee he drank over the next hour. All he knew was that when he emptied one, there was another waiting for him.

The three of them sat in silence as the rest of their team arrived one by one to hold vigil. Finally after over an hour, a doctor wearing blue scrubs appeared in the doorway, calling, almost impatiently, "Ashley Seaver?"

* * *

**And one last special note to our readers:**

We invite you to check out the newest Kindle publications….**The Estate** and **Inescapable Eye of the Storm **(written by Sarah O'Rourke – the alter ego of ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969!) If you're looking for a sexy romp in the fiction world, then these books are for you.

When desire meets delicious depravity, the only place to be is at **The Estate.** This multi-chapter story draws you into the secretive world of hedonism among the social elite...and refuses to let you leave until you have experienced all the delicious depravity that The Estate has to offer. **Inescapable Eye of the Storm** is the first in a series of FOUR books that will draw the reader into the erotic yet chaos-filled world Abigail Donovan and Colin Storm – and each of them finds out that the storm on the inside is far more dangerous than anything Mother Nature could throw their way!

Both books are available on Amazon/Kindle – just search for Sarah O'Rourke! Check out the author's Facebook page at .com (slash) .507. A link is provided on our profile pages here at fanfiction!


	18. Chapter 18

**DON'T FORGET TO CAST YOUR VOTE FOR THE CRIMINAL MINDS PROFILER'S CHOICE AWARDS.**

**Into the Light**

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Ruptured spleen…internal bleeding…bruised kidney….electrolyte imbalance….comatose…_

Three hours later, the litany of Ashley's ailments still ran through his head, threatening to drive him mad. She'd been wheeled into surgery a little less than two hours ago and he'd been allowed to see her only briefly before they'd taken her away.

Pale and still, hooked to more wires than a car battery, she'd lain on the gurney, already unconscious. The nurses had assured him that she wasn't in any pain, but he seriously doubted their expert opinions. Afraid to touch her, he'd stroked her hair instead, his eyes glued to her lax face. "Don't you dare quit on me," he'd whispered furiously. "You did _not_ survive the things you have to just let go _now_."

The steady beep of her heart monitor was her only reply and he chose to be encouraged by that. "Just keep fighting, piccola. I'll handle everything else," he'd breathed against her ear, resting his forehead against the thin pillow beneath her head.

"We need to go now, sir," one of the nurses had said gently, dropping a hand to his arm and urging him to take a step backward as orderlies had navigated her bed out of the room and down the hallway.

Glancing at his watch, he realized that had been exactly one hour and forty-seven minutes ago. Looking around the waiting room, he sighed as he recognized the faces of his team. One by one, they'd joined him, holding hushed vigil as they waited for news.

Shaking his head, he stared at his hands. Again, he'd asked himself how he had missed how serious her injuries were. Sure, he'd heard the harried doctor's explanation about how the tremendous surge of adrenaline she'd experienced could disguise her symptoms…but he couldn't excuse himself. Not entirely. He'd been with her for _hours_. Shouldn't he have noticed something…anything that could have prevented her from this kind of crash?

Running a hand through his hair as he heard a raised voice in the hallway, his head jerked upright as the waiting room door crashed open and Lieutenant Shea appeared.

"Detective LaMontagne," the man snarled as he stomped into the room. "A word! Now!" he demanded.

Dave's eyes flashed as the man's bark echoed in the otherwise silent room. Rising simultaneously with Will, his jaw clenched. "What in the _hell_ are you doing here?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous as his eyes skewered the younger man.

The blustering lieutenant barely spared a glanced toward Dave as he declared to the room at large, "I'm here because my number one suspect is apparently attempting to evade…."

But his words ceased to exist as Dave barreled toward him and roughly shoved the slighter man into the wall behind him, pressing his forearm against his windpipe. "One more word and I'll make sure it's your last," Dave rasped sharply, his face mere inches from the shocked face of the man that was intent on persecuting his Ashley. He could hear the yells and gasps from his team behind him, but nothing registered beyond the red haze that was clouding his vision. For the second time today, this asshole had appeared to harass an innocent woman, attempting to paint a portrait around her that was in no way an image of what had happened.

"Dave!" Will called out, tugging at Dave's arm as he cajoled, "Come on, man. This isn't the way to help Ashley right now. Let him go!"

Hotch and Morgan chimed in from the either side of him as well. "Will's right, Dave," Hotch encouraged him, pulling hard on Dave's surprising strong grip, the rapidly reddening face and gasps of the lieutenant growing more pained as Dave's forearm pressed against the man's windpipe.

"This dick isn't worth it, Rossi," Morgan growled, his eyes livid on Shea's face even as he tugged on Dave's other arm.

But in spite of the men's best efforts, it was JJ's soft voice that broke through his anger, intruding on his vengeful desires. "Dave, Ashley needs you here when she wakes up, not in a jail cell. Step back from him _now._"

Pushing violently away from the bastard intent on destroying Ashley, Dave growled. "Get him out of this room or I swear to God, I'll demonstrate personally the difference between self defense and murder," he said, panting with exertion.

Gripping his throat as he slid weakly down the wall, Shea wheezed, "That was a mistake, Rossi. Assaulting a police officer…"

"I believe there are five agents and one well respected technical analyst in this room that would dispute your story and testify that Agent Rossi was provoked into action," Reid stated dispassionately from his seat in the corner as he eyed the purple faced officer in front of him.

"In other words, go while the going is good," Emily instructed blandly, her disgust for the other man obvious. "You aren't wanted or needed here."

Turning to Will, Shea pointed at his subordinate. "You aren't to leave this hospital. I want Seaver under twenty-four hour surveillance until I finish questioning her, damn it!"

"Yeah, because she's gonna just get up and walk out of here after surgery," Morgan said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"If I were you," Dave said softly, "I'd bring an army with you because that's what it will take to get anywhere near her again," he vowed.

"I'd suggest you remove yourself, Lieutenant Shea," an imperial voice recommended from the doorway. "Otherwise, I'm going to be forced to give my agents permission to remove you. Come back with a warrant or do not come back _at all_. Any further requests to speak with _Agent_ Seaver will be addressed through me personally," Erin Strauss announced with a cold smile. "That was the official order that I received from the FBI's Director fifteen minutes ago."

Turning, Shea's jaw dropped. "And who the hell are you?"

Lifting her chin, Erin raised an eyebrow. "Someone you _really _to want to irritate any further than you already have." Erin sidestepped the angry man as he growled under his breath and stormed from the waiting room. Inhaling deeply as she met David Rossi's livid stare, she shook her head. "The Director sends his regards, David. Perhaps now you'd like to fill me in on exactly what the hell is going on?"

* * *

_**SPECIAL SIDE NOTE – Sarah O'Rourke (the professional pen name that ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 use) has released a NEW book on amazon. Com – Please swing by and check out **__**"The Devil's Snare"**__**. Please check out our other books as well. They are **__**"Inescapable Eye of the Storm"**__** and **__**"The Estate"**__** And please feel free to friend Sarah O'Rourke on Facebook!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Dear Friends,**_

_**It's been a while again, I know. With the hubby out of the country and both kids birthdays during the month of February, it's been a hugely busy time. Oh, the joy of being a military wife! But, I'm trying to be more consistent with updates now. We'll see how it goes. To those who have asked, NOTHING is being abandoned. It's just taking me awhile to get updated. My writing partner and I are working to bring you both quality chapters of fanfiction AND new, professional work by our pen name, Sarah O'Rourke. Those books are available on amazon and kindle. I hope you'll check it out. ALSO, to those that have asked, our story, "Unexpected Surprises" is no longer available on fanfiction. We have taken it down to revamp it into an original work for Sarah O'Rourke. We'll let you know when it is available. We hope you won't be disappointed.**_

_**Thank you for sticking with us! We adore hearing from you!**_

_**All our best,**_

_**Ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969**_

* * *

**Into the Light**

**Chapter Nineteen**

While Aaron Hotchner brought Erin Strauss up to date on the horrors of the present situation, David Rossi created a pacing pattern across the linoleum floor that was sure to wear away the entire substructure with the weight of his steps.

And with every footfall that pounded against the hospital flooring, he felt his hopes sinking and his fears rising. His team gave him wide berth as he made another round, and if he was in any state of reasoning, he would have been able to appreciate the respect. But at that moment, he was incapable of focusing on anything other than the woman who had captured his heart when he was least expecting it. The woman that had fought battles far beyond his ken, her soul battered as deeply as her body. The woman who had suffered for years in silence only to now be facing the final suffering at the hands of the monster who had been her ultimate tormenter.

The tormentor that Dave thought he had silenced. But he hadn't. And Ashley, who had already paid so great a price in the past, had been that monster's victim once again.

"Damn it all to hell," Dave growled as he clenched his fist at his side, halting suddenly in front of Hotch and Strauss. "Someone get me some fucking answers or by God, I'll storm that door myself and get them."

Nodding once, Erin Strauss met Rossi's troubled eyes as she said firmly but calmly, "Agent Rossi, I've already sent the Bureau's medical director inside to liaise with the medical staff. She will make sure that Ms. Seaver is being taken care of and will provide us with answers when she can." Pausing, she frowned as she glanced back at the glass door where the police lieutenant had stomped out five minutes ago. "And as for the local PD, the FBI director is already involved. I called him on my way here when Agent Hotchner made me aware of the situation. I think we can rest assured that there will be no further grandstanding on their behalf."

"I hate to disagree, ma'am," Will drawled, leaning against the wall as he eyed his girlfriend's boss warily, "but you don't know Shea. He'll be back. He's tryin' to make a name for himself at the precinct. Tenacious as a bulldog."

Raising one eyebrow, she watched David stiffen out of the corner of her eye. "I can assure you that the Bureau's bite is quite a bit nastier than Lt. Shea, Detective LaMontagne. He's going to find a lot of doors closing in his face in the near future."

Turning, Dave's eyes gleamed as they met Erin's. "Either you handle him, or I can. My way involves a body bag, Strauss."

"Yes, I believe you said as much when you spoke with Director Fickler earlier," Erin replied, inclining her head slightly, glancing at Aaron Hotchner's shuttered gaze as Rossi stalked across the room in the opposite direction. "He's rather…volatile right now, isn't he?" Erin murmured to Hotch softly.

"We all are," Aaron replied evenly. "Ashley is one of ours, regardless of her transfer. And since Dave and I both worked on the original case, it hits a bit closer to home. Ashley's father should have been put down years ago rather than waiting out his life expectancy on death row."

Snorting derisively, Erin shook her head. "Try that line of logic on someone that doesn't _know_ David Rossi, Agent. We have both seen that particular look before on him. This goes well beyond professional concern. He's personally involved…or, at least, his heart is. May God help Ashley Seaver."

Offering the Section Chief a sidelong glance, Aaron replied, "I think there are worse things than having a pissed off David Rossi on your side, Chief Strauss."

"I suppose." She sniffed. "Just try to keep a short leash on him," she commanded as she nodded to David. "This situation is a powder keg poised to blow up in the Bureau's face if not handled delicately. I'll handle the political end of things, if you'll handle him. I'm going to pay Lt. Shea's superior a visit. I trust you have things under control here?" she queried, straightening her coat.

"Yes, ma'am," Aaron agreed, relieved to know that she didn't intend to join the party in the waiting room long term. "I'll call you when there is any news to update you with."

Nodding, Erin gave Dave one last look. "Watch him closely, Agent Hotchner," she murmured before disappearing into the hallway.

Waiting until the older woman had left, Aaron approached Dave cautiously. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"No," Dave answered bluntly, his shoulders stiff as he stood staring out the window that overlooked the parking lot. "That guy has a grudge, Aaron. I don't know why, but he does. He's going to come after Ashley again."

"You just heard Strauss. She's got the Bureau's support behind her. You know that carries a heavy weight when the chips are down." Pausing a few moments, Aaron chuckled. "So, a phone call to the Director? You're calling in some pretty heavy markers, aren't you?"

"He owes me more than one favor," Dave muttered in response. "I'm not taking any chances when it comes to Ashley. She doesn't deserve to be punished by some dick trying to make a name for himself. Luckily for her, she's got an even bigger prick on her side."

"Agent David Rossi?" a masculine voice asked from the doorway of the waiting room. "I'm looking for an Agent David Rossi," a man dressed in blue scrubs called into the room.

Spinning on his heel as he turned toward the sound of his name, Dave growled, "That's me. I'm David Rossi."

"You're here for Ashley Seaver?" the man questioned, consulting his clipboard.

"We're all here for her? Is she out of surgery? Is she going to be all right?" he questioned urgently, crossing the room to stand in front of the other man.

Nodding, the doctor ran a hand over his head, pulling off his scrub cap. "It was rocky, but she made it through the operation. We had to remove part of her spleen and replace about half her blood volume. Her kidneys are both bruised and we're watching her carefully for signs of kidney failure. But, right now, she's holding steady."

Allowing himself to take his first deep breath in hours, Dave's stomach rolled. "Steady," he repeated hoarsely.

"We'll just have to wait and see, Agent Rossi. The next twenty-four hours are critical."

"I want to see her," Dave stated hoarsely.


End file.
